


Falling Hard

by DarkwingSnark



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Falling In Love, Food, M/M, Partial Nudity, Rejection, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, i'll add more as they become relevant, pistachio death, though only for one scene and it's not graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkwingSnark/pseuds/DarkwingSnark
Summary: 9 times Dakota admits his feelings and fails-- and the one time he does not.





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Micaxiii](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Micaxiii).



> While this project was written as a solo project, I have to thank Micaxiii on tumblr for having helped me plot this one out. This is for you, girl. Consider it an early Christmas present.

The first time it happened it had caught them both by surprise.

It was just another mission-- being sent all the way to Mesa, Arizona to stop a dam from flooding and destroying the local crop. While they had been successful in stopping the flood, it wasn’t without its own consequences. Dakota and Cavendish had thought they would meet their end as they tried to steer their renegade forklift down the backside of a cliff.

Cavendish screamed in terror as he held onto the dashboard for dear life.

“Why did we even get in this thing to begin with!”

Dakota, who was busy steering and avoiding the miscellaneous cacti along the way, yelled back.

“Well if you had any better suggestions on how we were going to get there on time, then you should have said it.”

“I didn’t expect you to turn off the road!”

“Neither did I, but I wasn’t looking forward to collidin’ with a semi-truck-- _so whatcha gonna do?_ ”

“Not drive off the road!”

“Well when you say it like that it sounds more obvious.”

The slight incline was starting to become steeper, and soon they would be falling straight into the earth. It was then that Dakota spotted a leveled surface against the cliff, just there and housing a couple of bushes. Dakota turned the steering wheel frantically as he began to relay his plan.

“Alright, when I say NOW, I want you to jump.”

“On the count of three?”

“No, NOW!”

The older man didn’t have much time to react, and against his own better instincts followed. They both dived out of the vehicle, clothes and skin catching on rocks as they continued to tumble. And while they eventually came to a stop, landing right where Dakota had hoped for, the forklift did not. Cavendish and Dakota watched with wide eyes, as it sailed over the last bit of the cliff-- not to be seen again.

“That… that could have been us!” Cavendish muttered in awe.

“Yeah…”

The two stared for a moment, neither wanting to move lest they break the magic hold  that was preventing them from joining their disposed transport. However, they couldn’t stay that way forever, and it was Dakota who first tempted fate by standing and brushing himself off.

“Well that was fun, how ‘bout me start climbing before the sun sets, ey?”

Cavendish, disheveled and hurting in places he didn’t even knew could hurt, sighed in defeat. He was in no way looking forward to the climb. His spirits picked up some, however, as a thought dawned on him.

“Well, at least we stopped the flood. It’ll all be worth it in the end to tell Mr. Block that we finally completed a mission.”

* * *

  
  
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE FAILED!?”

The two time travelers had made it back to where they left their car outside of the Theodore Roosevelt Dam parking lot . Cavendish had been far too eager to check in that he snatched his pad off the dashboard and practically started hopping in place from anticipation and glee. Dakota had leaned against the car, amused by the show.

Cavendish, hand gripping his forehead as he tried to figure out how in the world they could have failed, sputtered on in confusion.

“Sir, this must be a mistake. We stopped the dam from flooding!”

Mr. Block, a hardened man from dabbling with time for too long, only continued to glare.

“Your mission was to protect the pistachios, not the dam, ya blockhead. The pistachios were still destroyed.” Mr. Block looked off to the side where he read a nearby screen. “Apparently they had a run in with a forklift gone berserk.” Their boss turned back to them, looking unimpressed. “You two wouldn’t know anything about that, would ya?”

Cavendish shot a glare behind him, where Dakota was waving lazily.

“WELL… We might know something about it, yes.”

Mr. Block facepalmed.

“Surprise surprise! Of course it was you two dunderheads. You bozos better get back to base pronto and send your reports. I can only IMAGINE what half baked yarn you’ll be spinning this time!”

Cavendish didn’t get to say more as the line was shut off. He growled in frustration as he threw his pad on the ground-- not caring in the slightest whether it would break.

“We had it, Dakota! It was there, we STOPPED the flood!”

“And saved homeowners their properties in the process, “ Dakota said with a shrug. “Eh, I'm sure they at least appreciated the effort.”

“But it didn’t CHANGE anything!”

“Not for us, no, but it made the world of difference to them.”

Cavendish groaned, shoulders slumping as he did so. His partner was right, after all. It might not have been a big change that saved a whole species from extinction, it might not have been anything grand and worthy of a reward he oh so deserved for all the trouble they’ve gone through… But it mattered to families in the area.

“I suppose it’s the thought that counts…”  Cavendish muttered in defeat. What little resolve the older man had found was instantly shattered as he looked down at himself. “Though little good it does for us. Blast it. This was my best suit!” He clenched his fist, his other hand holding onto his now torn tie.

“I look like something the cat dragged in.”

It was true, both of them were a complete mess. Rust colored dirt clung to their clothes in large patches, though it was Cavendish who was the worse for wear. The soft fabric had easily been ripped and torn-- the quality in texture not having matched the sturdiness of Dakota’s tracksuit. He was lucky his hat had been saved, though it rested just as damaged on top of his mussed hair. Dakota shrugged, merely taking in the view.

“I dunno Cav, “he sighed softly, almost coming out as a purr, “you always look good to me.”

The admission had caused both of them to react at the same time. Dakota in surprise of the genuineness of his own words, and Cavendish in offense. The older man glowered, not in the least bit amused.

“Very funny Dakota. But you won’t be laughing for long-”

“I’m not laughing now-”

“ _Because this is coming straight from your paycheck!_ ” Cavendish had finished at the top of his lungs, not having paid any mind to what the other man had said. He turned around with a huff as he went to pick up the thrown communicator, just as Dakota was making his way to the passenger side of the car.

“Yeah yeah, I’ll buy you a new one. We’ll make a whole shopping trip out of it and everything. I’ll watch you try on all the suits you can dream of.”

While he had been joking at the time, it would later dawn on him how much he was looking forward to it. Because what he had said was true, Cavendish WAS a good-looking man. And… maybe it was okay for him to think that only because it was an undisputable fact.

Dakota was startled from his thoughts by the slam of the car door-- Cavendish now in the driver seat beside him.

“Continue cracking your jokes if you must. Just know I’ll be sure it’s TWICE as expensive as the last one.”

Dakota laughed, which only made Cavendish pout more.

“Sure sure, whatever you want, Cav. It’ll all be on me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Micaxiii for illustrating as well: http://micaxiii.tumblr.com/post/166596996762/falling-hard-chapter-1-me-and-darkwingsnark-came


	2. Second Time

Lunch time was always Dakota’s favorite time of the day. Sure, breakfast and dinner had their charms-- one being more on the sweet side while the other the savory-- but there was something special about lunch in particular. Maybe it had to do with the specials offered at Mel’s-- a small family owned restaurant with some of the best fries he’s ever had in ANY century. Maybe it had to do with the atmosphere-- the place WAS cozy with all the pictures of the kids, grandkids, and local celebrities that had frequented it.

But Vinnie had a sneaking suspicion it had to do more with the fact it was the time of the day when Cavendish was the most excited-- having finally gotten their daily assignment as he plotted out his plan of attack. Dakota leaned on the table, looking more at his partner than at the map-- as he casually sipped his soda.

“Right, SO, the flower shipment we need to deliver needs to be picked up on 5th street.” Cavendish said, using the capped end of his pen to mark an imaginary route. Dakota slurped from his straw, nodding his head as he followed along.

“The ones we’re trading for the pistachios, right?”

“Yes, those. We’ll be meeting at the swap spot just outside of Danville where an Amish community resides. “ Continuing through the route, the older man followed around twists and turns before finally circling a spot in the middle of town. “It’ll take some back tracking to stay out of traffic, but I’m sure our precautions are precisely what will get us to the warehouse to store the nuts, and then from there…”

“Yeah yeah, then from there they can be picked up and delivered straight to the bossman himself.” Dakota paused, sitting up straight as as he began to ponder. “What I don’t get is why we need to trade flowers with amish farmers. I mean… does it have to be THESE nuts? Pistachios literally grow on trees everywhere in this century, and that seems like such a hassle. Like, why OUR flowers and THEIR pistachios, ya know? I just don’t see the logic when we could just go to the convenience store and just… buy a bunch.”

Cavendish rolled his eyes as he folded the map, not at all surprised that his partner didn’t understand. Putting the map back into his coat’s breast pocket, he delicately picked a fry up from their shared plate as he popped it in his mouth and explained.

“Store bought nuts are roasted and won’t be suitable for what the Time Bureau has in store. We’re to pick up the produce so that a conservation movement can begin-- as well as Research and Development getting the chance to study what might have caused them to go extinct in the first place.”

“Look all I’m saying is we could have literally picked up the nuts ANYWHERE.” Dakota went to take another drink and found himself startled to hear the gurgling of air through straw. Pulling his cup away it was clear to see that it was completely empty. He frowned slightly as he shook it, as if doing so would unjar liquids that were simply not there.

Cavendish had been ignorant of his plight as he was focusing on his meal-- seeing as there was no need for him to be alert to anything else. Taking his knife the older gentleman cut his BLT in half before proceeding with eating. Dakota watched-- much more fascinated by his partner’s chewing than any of the other hustle and bustle of the room. So much so that he completely missed his chance to ask the waitress for a refill on his drink as she walked on past.

Vinnie sat up and looked over the booth, frowning as he saw she was already busy serving customers that had just been seated.

“Aww man, I meant to grab her t’ask for more soda.”

Cavendish rolled his eyes.

“Then wait for when she gets back, it’s hardly a life or death situation.”

Dakota slumped back into his seat. Yeah, sure, his life wasn’t on the line-- but he had the thirst. Thirst that could only be quenched by a cold drink. Which was probably caused by his coke in the first place, but eh, that’s not what he was focusing on.

“You know what, I have a better idea.” Smiling as innocently as he could, Vinnie sat up and reached across the table-- grabbing Cavendish’s iced tea as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Cavendish was wide eyed-- looking more like he had witnessed a murder than just seeing his partner casually take his drink.

“You… Dakota, my lips have been on that!”

The younger man chuckled, swallowing as he looked at the glass in his hand.

“So THAT’S why it tastes good.” He makes sure to flash a grin, which caused Cavendish to glare all the more. “Oh come on, stop being a baby. Here, you can have it back.”

“I don’t want it back!” Cavendish was far louder than he had a need to be, and instantly knew it. He leaned forward in his seat as he harshly whispered his retort.

“I don’t want it back because now YOUR mouth has been on it.”

“So?” Dakota knew what his partner was referring to, and found it especially amusing how prudish the man was being. “What, don’t want a little of me inside ya? I swear I’ve gotten all my shots.”

“I don’t care how disease free you claim to be, I prefer not sharing my liquids, _thankyouverymuch_.”

It took everything in Vinnie not to laugh.

“C’mon Cav, you’ve known me for HOW many years now? We already share all the same germs.”

“We most certainly do not! I take far better care of my health.”

“You’re the one that gets more sick than I do.”

“All the more reason not to risk it!” Cavendish gasped as Dakota brought the cup closer to him, dodging slightly to the side to avoid it. “Dakota, I ask you at once to stop this foolishness.”

“Not until you take your drink back.”

“I refuse!”

Their bickering lasted like this, even long after the waitress had returned with a refill and a new straw for Cavendish. That was something Dakota always liked about the man, after all… he was just so easy to tease.


	3. Third Time

Cavendish sighed as the two time travelers entered their hotel room, staring at the large single bed. The two had transported themselves to Italy for work related reasons, despite the fact they came a weekend earlier than required. It had been Dakota’s idea, after all. Sure, they could just zap themselves to the exact time and place… but where would the fun in that be? The two hardly ever took vacations, and the older man had to admit… he was easily won over at the suggestion of wine tasting and an exploration of the city in the current time period.

But just one look at the single bed gave Cavendish his doubts about the trip as he watched Dakota do a dive straight onto the mattress.

“Don’t break it, Dakota, we aren’t staying here for long.”

The younger man jerked his head up as he looked at his partner in disbelief.

“What, why? What’s wrong with the room?” Vinnie quickly eyed the room over, trying and failing to see what flaw his picky partner could have spotted that he didn’t. Cavendish gestured towards the bed.

“We booked a two bedroom suit.”

“Yeah, aaaaand?” The glare he received caused him to laugh. “C’mon, Cav, it’s not THAT big of a deal. So we’ll cuddle a lil’, big woop.”

“No, it’s the principle of it! Dash it all, we must have been mistaken as romantically entangled again.” Cavendish straightened up, gently stroking his chin as his agitation turned to intrigue. “What in the world about us could possibly be giving off that impression, I wonder…”

Dakota shrugged, leaning back onto the bed before propping his head with an elbow.

“I dunno, maybe we just look good next to each other.” He smiles. “Probably didn’t help you were tryin’ t’bicker with me the moment we walked into the lobby. People probably thought we were an old married couple.”

“No, Mrs. Harris also acts just as peculiar about us and she has never seen us so much as walk outside our complex doors.”

Cavendish was referencing their next door neighbor on the strip where their office was located. Vinnie smiled as he recalled all the times she had tried to invite him and his partner over for tea. Even one time mistakenly calling the man his husband, before wondering if that was the terminology they preferred using. Cavendish must have been remembering it too, as he finally came up with a possible explanation.

“Maybe it has to do with the politics of this era. I think I recall reading about it being a turning point of cultural acceptance for same sex couples.”

“The wonders of seeing gay people in television, huh?” Dakota smirked, amused that the other man was thinking about it so deeply. It was just a simple misunderstanding, and not one he was bothered by.

Vinnie was, however, caught off guard by the sound of a soft chuckle that came from him. He didn’t have to ask, however, as Cavendish was readily willing to share what was on his mind.

“Us, married? What a silly notion. Imagine us being married!”

It was Dakota’s turn to laugh.

“Ha, I wish!”

“What?”

Dakota looked over to see Cavendish was no longer laughing, in fact his brow was raised in confusion. The younger man parroted him back.

“What, what?”

“‘I wish’, that was not exactly the answer I was expecting.”

Honestly it wasn’t quite one Vinnie had been expecting either. While he had long since admitted his growing attraction towards the lanky man in front of him, the idea of something big as a long term commitment was completely different. But Cavendish had brought the idea to his attention, and he had to admit… he wouldn’t mind if they continued to be mistaken as a couple. He wouldn’t even mind if it happened for real. They enjoyed each other’s company, and… well, it would be nice if the older man got to a point he was comfortable with him being close-- even just having a hug every so often without the man freaking out about his personal bubble would be a great change of pace.

Dakota finally shrugged, acting as nonchalant as ever.

“Eh, not much to say about it. As a thought marriage doesn’t seem so bad. You’re not so bad to be around.”

Cavendish shook his head, realizing it was just another moment of Dakota being strange just for the sake of it.

“I would hope if I ever did get married, he would have more to say than ‘you’re not so bad’.”

“I’d say you’re a great kisser, but I only know from straw to mouth contact.”

Vinnie’s joking was enough to fluster Cavendish as he instantly picked up his bags and turned to leave.

“That settles it, I’m asking for the proper boarding.”

“Cav, wait!”

Panic rose inside the younger man as he realized he had went too far. Placing a hand on Cavendish’s shoulder, Vinnie started turning his partner and led him back towards the bed.

“Look, you really don’t have t’do that. I was just joking, okay? Here, if it’ll make you feel better you can have the bed and I’ll just take the couch.”

“But we PAID-”

Dakota waved him off, not letting the persnickety man finish.

“Yeah yeah, we paid for two beds. Look, it’s FINE, Cav. This couch looks more comfortable than the one I’m USED to sleeping on anyway.”

Cavendish deflated some, but persisted in arguing.

“But Dakota, you CAN’T-”

“Can’t sleep here in style?” Vinnie plopped onto the sofa just to prove a point, instantly snuggling into the cushions. He sighed over dramatically. “Wow, feel that! This is like comfort city up in here!” Dakota looked behind him, doing his best to reassure the man nothing would be weird and off about this. “Sorry man, but I think I might live here now. And bothering the poor lady at the front desk won’t change that.”

Cavendish groaned, but it was obvious to Dakota it was his sound of defeat as he was letting him have his way. Vinnie did his best to remain as relaxed as possible even as he watched Cavendish grab his suitcase and walk towards the bathroom.

“Alright, fine, we’ll do it your way. But I refuse to hear you complain about back problems in the morning-- I’m going to enjoy a glass of Barbaresco in peace!”

And with that he closed the door, most likely getting dressed for bed. Dakota sighed, feeling all the tension he had been holding inside slip away as he instead stared at the ceiling. That… could have gone a whole lot worse. While he had no doubt he took his teasing too far, Vinnie couldn’t help but feel a bit saddened by how readily his partner was disturbed by the mere thought of being with him. Whether it was sharing a bed, or just taking a moment to think about what future they could possibly have together.

It was enough to make a guy feel a little unwanted, that was for sure.

Dakota must have been unable to get the kicked puppy look off his face, as the moment Cavendish emerged from the restroom and laid eyes on him, he huffed.

“I hope you realize I can’t have you staying there. Guilt will keep me from getting a wink of sleep.” Vinnie opened his mouth to protest, but was stopped by Cavendish raising a hand. “Yes, I know, you refuse to let me complain to the help-- despite it being their jobs. That’s why you’ll be joining me.”

Dakota did a double take.

“You mean-?”

“Please don’t make me say it again. Just… just get changed already-- before I go changing my own mind again.”

Vinnie didn’t need to be told twice as he grabbed his bag and ran. If he came back with a bounce in his step… well, he’d be okay if his partner wanted to believe it was ONLY because he didn’t have to sleep on the couch.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End pics yet again thanks to the talented Micaxiii. PLEASE, check them out: http://micaxiii.tumblr.com/post/166682473707/ha-i-wish-a-picture-to-accompany-chapter-three


	4. Fourth Time

The fourth time Dakota admitted his feelings was the only time he had actually planned it.

The idea had been running through his head for weeks-- whenever Cavendish had said or done something especially endearing, it made Dakota’s heart sing with praise to the point he thought it was going to burst. But it wasn’t the right time, he would tell himself. How was Dakota supposed to explain that the way Cavendish would meticulously look over his chin for a stray hair to remove when shaving, or the silly not-swears he would mutter when he stubbed his toe on his desk, made him want to proclaim his love then and there?

It… was getting pretty ridiculous, honestly.

However, the day finally came and it was after a specifically trying mission. The two had landed back into the parking lot of their 21st century apartment building, both of them tired and drained from how everything seemed against them. Picking up a crate of pistachio turned into accidentally dropping it straight down an exposed man-hole. Which of course that became a desperate search and rescue mission through the sewers, where they had to fight off a horde of rats the size of watermelons. While a full grown alligator in the sewers had been their rescuer, it soon turned against them, as the time travelers ran for their lives.

Cavendish and Dakota emerged from their vehicle, neither of them particularly in positive spirits.

“Well… at least we made it home, right?” Vinnie had offered, trying to lighten the mood. His older partner gave him a tired glare, obviously he was done with the nonsense of the day. That didn’t stop him from putting in his two cents, however, as he eventually sighed. He shut the car door before trudging his way towards the stairs.

“For the time being, yes, but EVENTUALLY we’ll have to file our reports, and what good will that do us then, I ask you? What about this nonsensical day our we supposed to tell?”

“The truth?” Vinnie offered with a shrug. “I mean, it’s not like any of this was our fault.Things happen.”

Cavendish had finally gotten to their door, unlocking it as the two made their way inside the modest sized apartment. Cavendish was instantly taking off his sopping wet coat, as he held it away with disgust. His mustache twitched in a frown, before sighing again.

“Things happen, yes. But they keep happening, and look where we are now. Yet again failing our mission, with a cockamamie story that NOBODY’S going to believe to boot!”

“Might be fun to tell at cocktail parties, though,” Dakota offered in jest. The flash of anger on Cavendish’s face didn’t go unnoticed, as he quickly tried to save face. “You know, I was in the sewers with ya. It was rough, but it’s not something t’ take so personally.”

“But it keeps HAPPENING, Dakota!” Cavendish was yelling at the top of his lungs now, almost as if yelling at the walls would fix his state of despair. “It keeps happening and we just can’t WIN!”

The younger man exhaled slowly, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to find the words he wanted to say.

“It’s… not about winning, Cav. Life doesn’t always work that way, ya know?” He looked over at Cavendish, who just seemed to be wilting at the very spot-- looking all the more miserable as he dripped and created a puddle on the floor. Dakota felt his heart ache some as he made his way closer, lightly placing a hand on his friend’s arm as he offered a smile.

“C’mon, let’s go get changed and go do somethin’. We could use a distraction.”

“Such as?” Cavendish asked, clearly not motivated to do much of anything.

“The park’s just right across the street, and I KNOW how much you like that vendor's corndogs.” He waggled his brow, adding an ‘eh eh’ as he tried to goad the man. “We can even feed the ducks, like an old married couple, whaddya say?”

Cavendish huffed.

“Just how old do you think I AM?” He sighed, picking at his wet shirt that clung awkwardly to his body. “Mm, I suppose I do need a change though.”

“And a treat?”

“And a treat, yes. Alright, you’ve convinced me. But I don’t promise I’ll enjoy myself.”

That was fine with Dakota. Cavendish didn’t need to be happy, he just needed a distraction from wallowing in his own misery for a while. And as the two went to their separate rooms to change, Vinnie promised he would do just that.

* * *

 

Ten minutes later they were closing the door, walking down the steps and heading across the street. Vinnie stayed as close by as he could, almost surprised by the proximity he was allowed. But with Cavendish it was plain to see he wasn’t exactly focusing on that, as his eyes were downcast and looking more at the ground than anything else. His focus returned momentarily as they made it to the corndog stand, as he was fumbling through his coat’s breast pocket before Dakota had even placed their order.

Cavendish flinched as his partner placed a hand on his own to stop it.

“Nuh-uh, I got this Cav.”

“I am perfectly capable of paying for my own,” the older man mumbled, but the look he received caused him to roll his eyes. “Have it your way. Spend your money frivolously.”

Dakota laughed as he handed the money to the vendor.

“Hey, I was the one that offered in the first place. Besides, I’m used to spending my paycheck on grub.” He handed the dogs over to Cavendish as he jerked his head behind him. “Here, take these and sit. I need to grab somethin’ real quick, and I’ll meetcha there.”

Cavendish didn’t argue as he instead watched his partner run of, leaving him alone and awkwardly standing on the cobblestone path with a dog in each hand. It was once he took a turn and was out of sight that Cavendish decided to do as he was told, simply so he didn’t feel as foolish as he undoubtedly looked. He sat down gingerly on the bench facing the small pond, as the older man nibbled on his snack. It was… peaceful, he’d give it that. Soft sounds of quacking could be heard from the water fowl near the center of the pond. The three parents were followed by a paddling of ducklings, as they desperately did their best to keep up. Cavendish was nearly finished eating, as he had been doing so while watching, when he was startled by the sudden intrusion.

“S-sorry!” Dakota huffed, doing his best to catch his breath. “I, huff, I didn’t expect to take as long as I did!” He was still gasping for breath as he plopped himself next to his partner, who merely handed him his corndog. “Oh, thanks. What I miss?”

“I developed a feeling of kinship with the local fauna.”

Dakota snorted.

“REALLY?”

“Of course not, you had me sit on a bench and then scampered off to who knows where.” Cavendish paused. “What in the world DID cause you to run off like that?”

“OH, I went to go find Doris. You remember Doris, right? Scraggly hair, looks like she owns a lot of cats--”

“I can safely say I haven’t the foggiest idea who you’re talking about.” Cavendish said in a deadpan tone. Dakota merely shrugged, as he instead dug into his pocket and pulled out a brown paper bag. He started opening it as he carried on.

“WELL, I went to find Doris so I can buy this.” He plopped the bag in the little gap between the time travelers. It was full of birdseed, and seeing Cavendish’s look of confusion made him want to laugh. He instead explained. “You know… to feed the ducks? Like we came here to do?”

“I… had thought you meant that in jest.” The older man admitted. He eyed the seeds and looked at the pond where the ducks still were. “They seem like they have other things on their minds than food right now, however...”

“Nah, they’ll come, trust me.” Dakota was already digging his hand into the bag, as he then proceeded to throw the seeds far enough so that it splashed in the water. “Ducks eat this stuff up… _literally_ . Because it’s food and what they eat. _Ya get it_?”

“YES, Dakota, I get it.”

Dakota had been right, though, as the moment the food hit the water it got the ducks attention. A few loud quacking and splashing later, they were ready to descend. The younger time traveler was very much amused by this, as he threw down another handful of birdseed.

“You know,” Vinnie began, taking a large bite of his meal, “you can throw some too. This is for YOUR well being-- I can do this whenever I want.”

And he had too, but that wasn’t the point. They were there to cheer his partner up, after all. Cavendish kept looking between Dakota and the seeds, yet again being egged on to give it a try. He finally caved in, most likely just to shut Dakota up.

This got the attention of the ducklings, as a few came towards the man’s feet, hopping and scrambling on his shoes as they tried their best to eat what was offered.

“Aww,” Dakota cooed, “They like you.”

“Greedy little things.” Cavendish muttered in mild fondness, as he went to throw down another handful. They sat that way for a while, silent as they fed and watched the birds enjoy themselves. Children could be heard off in the distance, no doubt coming from the playground that was somewhere near. It was a picturesque moment in every sense of the word.

And yet, as Dakota looked over to check on how his partner was doing, Cavendish still looked miserable.

“Hey,” Vinnie uttered, breaking the silence as he got the other man’s attention, “you still thinking ‘bout earlier?”

Cavendish sighed.

“Of course I am.” He mutters, refusing to give eye contact as he lazily let the birdseed seep between his fingers. “Try as I might, I’m not like you Dakota. I can’t just let things go and hope for the best. You tell me not to take things personally, but how can I not? Don’t you get it, we’re a JOKE to the bureau. Just there to give the higher ups a laugh--it’s the only reason we have this bloody assignment at all.”

Cavendish didn’t look or sound angry, and Vinnie actually wished he was. It would have been better than that hallowed look of defeat that tainted his otherwise handsome visage. Dakota fumbled with the stick that remained from his treat, it being the only thing distracting his hands from wrapping them around the older man in comfort. He eventually pocketed the trash as he did his best to find the words this man needed to hear.

“You know…just because I hope for the best doesn’t mean things don’t bother me. Like I said before, I’m there with ya fightin’ the same fight. It’s just… I see this as a story.” Dakota trailed off for a moment, rolling his hands together as he tried to find the way to express his jumbled thoughts. “Sometimes the main characters, that’s us, gotta go through some things before we can get to end. And I don’t know what sorta books you read, but the ones I like usually have a happy end.”

Cavendish shook his head slowly, still refusing to look anywhere but at his feet.

“This isn’t a story, Dakota.”

“I know, but that’s what I use to keep me goin’. Sometimes, I dunno, I just need the comfort of thinking somebody’s got my back. That maybe everything I do has a purpose.” The younger man sighed. “But lucky for you, you don’t believe in that sort of stuff.”

“And ,pray tell, how does that make me lucky?” Vinnie had finally gotten the man to look at him, though Cavendish still hadn’t cheered up. But it was a start, and something Dakota used as momentum to keep going.

“It means you still got control. It means you can still have a chance to fight. Have more attainable goals.” He lightly jabbed Cavendish in the shoulder playfully. “You’re a fighter, Cav. The way you’re feeling now, that’s just your self doubts goin’ and muckin’ things up. But that ain’t you.” Dakota laughed softly, recalling what had transpired earlier in the day. “And it sure ain’t the guy I saw swinging at rats in the sewer, either.”

It was the older man’s turned to laugh, even if it came off more as a scoff. Mild amusement faded into something else as Cavendish’s features softened.

“Is that really how you see me? As… well, what you just said.”

Dakota couldn’t help himself, his need to touch this broken man outweighing whatever reasoning skills he possessed. Lightly placing a hand over his partner’s, he went back to looking at the pond-- where their feathery friends had left them to their own devices. He sighed, closing his eyes as he let his own emotions wash over him.

“I really do, Cav. I… I love ya and want you to love yourself too.”

Silence hung in the air between them again, though if it was hours or seconds that transpired, Vinnie wouldn’t have been able to say. But an air of relief washed over him as it felt great to finally get his feelings off his chest. As if he had been holding the world on his shoulders, and he was finally allowed to have a moment to breathe

The feeling didn’t last long, however, as his tranquility was ripped from him the moment Cavendish snatched his hands away from his own. Dakota jerked his head up, where he saw his partner clenching and holding his fist-- as if he was rubbing out a burn. Cavendish glared.

“Again with your jokes. I thought we were having a serious discussion.”

“We were, _we are!_ ” Dakota’s eyes were wide as he tried to figure out what was going on. “C’mon Cav, why would you think I’d joke about this?”

“ _Because that’s what you DO._ ” Cavendish was standing now, using his height to distance himself as he loomed over the shorter man. “I thought… I thought you were comforting me as my friend. And then you go mucking things up, no doubt LAUGHING at my expense.”

“You ARE my friend. You’re my partner-”

“Then why would you SAY that? Why would... “ Cavendish couldn’t even finish as he turned away, wrapping his arms around himself almost as if he was freezing in the otherwise warm October air.

It was Dakota’s turn to get up from the bench as he tried reaching out for Cavendish again.

“Why is it so hard to accept that MAYBE, just MAYBE, I might like you?” He turned his partner around, using force so he could desperately plead with this man to understand. “We’ve known each other for so long, Cav. Do you think I’d joke with you like this?”

“Then it’s pity, and that makes it even worse.”

“Cav…”

Dakota was shocked yet again as the older man brushed him off, stepping back a few steps as Cavendish put his hands up in defense.

“NO, you don’t get it!” Cavendish squeezed his fist, looking like what he really wanted to do was strangle Dakota’s neck. “This isn’t your show, or story, _or whatever bloody nonsense you want to sputter on about._ You can’t just… just selfishly say what you want and make things go your way!”

The look of hurt confusion Vinnie was giving him must have been his limit as he turned to leave.

“I can’t deal with this right now.”

“No, Cav, wait-”

Dakota felt himself crumbling with every step his partner took away from him. It was his turn to watch Cavendish disappear into their surroundings, as Dakota was left with a mess of feelings to sort through.

“What… just _happened?_ ” He couldn’t help but ask himself, as he practically fell backwards onto the bench. Vinnie stared at his own hands, as if some sort of answer could be found there. They were having a moment, weren’t they? That wasn’t just… something his head conjured up, a mad delusion? He had thought they were sharing feelings, and Cavendish had asked him-- looked desperate to hear that Dakota really did think the world of him. How could he ask and then turn around and reject his very words?

How… how did he get pity out of a declaration of love? He knew the guy had self esteem issues… but he couldn’t POSSIBLY think that low of himself to think that nobody would care for him, right?

No… he knew he was his friend. Cavendish knew Vinnie had his back.

_But then what could have possibly gone wrong?_

“Oh geeze,” Dakota groaned, bringing his hands to his face as he rubbed the stress from his eyes. “What am I gonna do with you, Cav?”

That thought brought along others, as dread knotted his stomach. What now? He had known the man for so long now, and one thing was for certain-- Cavendish would bottle this up. Letting their relationship and partnership grow more awkward and unravel until neither of them could take it anymore. And then he would probably sign paperwork, asking for a new partner, all because he didn’t want to address what was REALLY wrong.

The knot in his stomach gave a violent twist, as just the mere thought of the older man not being in his life sent him spiralling in a panic. He had gone back too many times, undone so many deaths and mistakes to know he couldn’t live a life without him.

But… But where did that leave him? Dakota couldn’t… he couldn’t go BACK. He couldn’t go and use the car to send him back JUST to avoid an awkward conversation. Saving the guy’s life was one thing, there was a comfort in knowing he was doing the right thing by saving Cavendish. But THIS? This would be selfish, pure and simple as that. This would be wasting another’s life on something that’s so… so inherently petty when compared to keeping the man he loves alive.

Sure, it was his own life, another version of himself he would be sabotaging… but did that make it wrong?

 _Yes_ , and yet Dakota couldn’t stop himself-- even as he ran all the way to their apartment complex, as he ripped open the door to the car and forced the key into the ignition.

He knew how selfish he was even as he handed the ticket and pamphlet to his other self, letting him believe the worse had transpired.

And he no doubt knew he was selfish as he plopped down next to Cavendish-- one that didn’t know of the other timeline that had transpired.

“There you are, what took you so long?” Cavendish asked, clearly annoyed at having been left alone on the bench for so long-- still holding the corn dog Vinnie had shoved into his hand.

“Sorry,” Dakota said, doing his best to smile despite how hollow he truly felt. “I just….” He sighed.

“I just had to set something right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pics are yet again provided by the lovely and ever so talented, Micaxiii: http://micaxiii.tumblr.com/post/166725206007/i-cant-deal-with-this-right-now-no-cav


	5. Fifth Time

“Dakota… Is something wrong?”

Cavendish was staring at him. Vinnie could feel it even as he rested his head on the small wooden table. The tinkling of china could be heard as the older man mixed his cup of morning tea. It was a Saturday, no reason for either of them to be up so early-- yet there they were. Cavendish standing there as he loomed over his partner-- Vinnie having stayed up all night unable to sleep.

Though, Cavendish was no-doubt more concerned by the empty beer bottles that surrounded him.

Dakota did his best to suppress a groan, as he lethargically raised his head. He squinted, hissing at the intrusion of light coming in from the kitchen’s window, before adjusting his glasses back into place.

“Oh, hey… you’re up kinda early.”

“No,” Cavendish said with a huff, straightening himself to his full height indignantly. “I’m up the same time as always. YOU’RE the one who’s going against routine.” He raised a pointed brow  as he picked up one of the bottles on the table and inspected it. “Not exactly how I’d start my morning, but it IS the weekend, I suppose…”

Dakota scoffed.

“Nah, that was from last night. Got a little carried away, I guess.” The younger man began to rise, doing his best to scoot out of the booth he was sitting in. “Here, I’ll just-”

He didn’t get far, as Cavendish raised a hand to stop him.

“You can hardly walk, I’LL take care of this mess.” He gently set his own cup down, before collecting the trash-- looking more disgusted with every bottle he gathered. “You just sit. I need to have a word with you, anyway.”

“But-”

“SIT, Dakota.”

Dakota did as he was told, feeling himself plop down in defeat-- very much feeling scolded. He sighed, already not liking how the day was starting. Then again… it had been hard for him to enjoy much of anything lately. His heart ached as he was suddenly reminded of what had happened only a week or so prior-- the feeling of rejection being hard to get rid of. It wasn’t as if he didn’t try, if anything, Dakota had gone up and beyond to keep the jokes and the good times rolling. Cavendish was none the wiser, because to him nothing had changed. No confession was given, no words were thrown in the heat of the moment. Nothing happened and life was continuing the same as always.

But everything had changed for Vinnie. Nobody liked unrequited love, sure, but it almost felt worse because he now knew where the other man stood. There was no hope that his partner might feel the same for him. There was no more questioning on whether they were having a moment that could have sparked a deeper feeling just beneath the surface. They were partners, best friends at the best of times. And that was enough for him.

He just had to wait until his heart got the memo.

Dakota was startled out from his thoughts as Cavendish cleared his throat, already crawling into the booth to sit next to him. He watched with mild curiosity, though overall not looking forward to the rant about responsible drinking that he knew was coming.

“So… are you going to tell me what’s been bothering you?”

Vinnie found himself doing a double take, eyes wide at the very question.

“Oh, uh,” he began awkwardly, fiddling with his hands, “ look, if it’s about last night…”

“Dakota,” Cavendish’s voice was stern, “You’re a grown man. You’re more than free to drink whenever you please.” Dakota opened his mouth to respond, but was shut down by the glare he received. The older man continued. “ I DO, however, find it concerning after how… strange you’ve been acting this week.”

“I haven’t been acting strange.” Vinnie retorted far too quickly, instantly flinching at how they both knew he was lying. His partner scoffed.

“Please, you’re acting strange NOW.” Cavendish took a deep breath, getting himself back on track. “Look, we’ve been partners long enough that I know when something’s amiss. You’ve been WILTING, Dakota.”

“Wilting? I don’t wilt. I’m a person, not a marigold.”

Dakota’s joking only made the older man more stern.

“You know what I mean-- moping when you think I’m not looking, and all sunshine and roses when you think I am. You’re unctuous to the point it’s been infuriating!”

“I’m pretty sure what you  said wasn’t even a word. Un-cut, unktule-- man, how do you even SAY that?”

The younger man watched in mild amusement as Cavendish glowered-- already starting to look like a teapot about to blow. (Steam coming from his ears and everything!) Dakota knew what spots to prod to get his partner riled up and distracted, which was good. He didn’t like where the conversation was going anyway.  How was he even supposed to BEGIN touching on what was bothering him? What was he supposed to say? ‘You broke my heart in another timeline?’ Yeah, no. That wouldn’t fly.

Cavendish surprised him again, however, as the older man closed his eyes and exhaled loudly through his nose. Once he was done he opened his eyes and gave Dakota a much softer expression.

“Please… I merely wish to help you however I possibly can. I can’t be of any assistance if I don’t even know what’s bothering you.”

The genuineness in those words, the pleading in Cavendish’s eyes… they became too much and too real too fast. Dakota found himself looking at his hands instead, his words clinging to his throat as he desperately tried to say something, anything, just to get his partner to stop looking at him like that.

“You… can’t really help me with my problem, Cav.”

Cavendish looked affronted by the mere thought.

“I have a degree in physics and time abnormalities. Despite what people say about our abilities, my IQ is in the highest percentile of agents at the Bureau. I THINK I can at least ATTEMPT to solve whatever your problem may be.”

Dakota looked him square in the eyes, ready to shut him down at his own challenge.

“I’m in love, Cav.”

The shock on his partner’s face would have had him laughing if it was any other situation. But the shock to clear discomfort-- as Cavendish opened and closed his mouth to try and find a way to retort only made Dakota feel more hopeless about the situation. He sighed, deciding he would throw the man a bone just to get him to stop looking like a fish gasping for breathe.

“Yeah, it surprised me too. But I… I already dealt with it, so…”

This got Cavendish out of his stupor as he put the pieces together.

“It’s… unrequited then.”

“ _Very._ ”

The look of pity that crossed the man’s face only added salt to the already opened wound. Of course the man was pitying him. He wasn’t heartless, Cavendish knew enough about feelings to know how much it sucked to put yourself out there and get rejected. At least that’s what Dakota gathered from the snippets of mumbles he’d hear from his partner when he fell asleep at his desk. But the fact he was getting this from the man that put him in the state to begin with wasn’t making it any better. He wanted to drown it out, not have his partner’s empathy add fuel to the fire.

Cavendish cleared his throat again, grabbing Vinnie’s attention.

“I… am seeing why you’ve been distraught. I’m not usually the most eloquent when it comes to these sort of things-”

“ _You don’t say-_ ”

“BUT,” Cavendish continued, making a purpose to ignore the other man’s remark, “I do know this: you’re a good man, Dakota. Just because she can’t see it doesn’t mean it’s untrue. To use the proverbial adage: there are other fish in the sea.”

It was Dakota’s turn to be confused.

“‘She’? Who do you think I’m talking about?”

His partner huffed.

“Savannah, obviously. Don’t think I haven’t noticed your insistent flirting.” Cavendish paused. “Though I’ll admit, I didn’t realize your feelings ran quite that deep.”

Oh, he thought... He thought this was about Savannah? Sure he had flirted with her, but half of it had been in jest. Just to get under her skin, just like most of his jokes towards the older man next to him had been until it so clearly wasn’t. Though, it felt like eons had passed since he even thought about teasing anybody else that way.

Still, it was an out. A safe way to get things off his chest without having to talk about the real glaring elephant in the room. Dakota played into the part, letting his weariness show.

“Yeah, I got it pretty bad. But I know where they stand, so I’m just trying to move on, ya know?”

“‘Trying’ being the keyword, I take it.”

“You know me, heart on my sleeve. My brain tries to tell me the way things are, and I just can’t seem to listen.” The fond expression he received from Cavendish caused his heart to jump in his chest, forcing him to look away. “I just wanted it to work so badly.”

“Dakota, she hardly acknowledges your existence.”

“Maybe. Yet they make me feel like I’m stuck on cloud nine. Most of the time they’re annoyed, sure, but you should see what it’s like when they smile. When I can make ‘em laugh. It… it’s breathtaking, Cav.”

Cavendish shook his head, chuckling softly.

“You certainly DO have it bad, don’t you?”

The flutter in Dakota’s chest only served to prove his point. As well as cause his gut to twist painfully as he looked at the object of his affection with longing. Oh Cav… He wouldn’t even be able to begin to fathom just how bad it truly was.

A silence grew between them and in that moment Cavendish took the time to take a sip of his neglected tea. Dakota watched, feeling like he was filming a nature documentary on some majestic creature in the wild. Graceful in his movements, as his lips touched the ceramic mug. Dakota was jealous of that mug, and he didn’t care how silly that actually was.

The younger man was startled from his starring as Cavendish placed down his tea, and broke the stillness between them. Vinnie had to do everything in his power to suppress a gasp as the man gently placed his hand on top of his in comfort.

“I know this doesn’t mean much coming from me, but you really are something else, Dakota. Your endless optimism has been both a curse and a blessing, yet I don’t think we would have gotten on this long without it. It’s… been a pleasure working with you, and I hope you’ll someday find someone that appreciates your quirks even more than I.”

Dakota squeezed the hand on top of his, coveting it like a dragon would a hoard of gold. He felt himself tremble as he stroke the slightly clammy pale skin, as he couldn’t help but think of the last time he had done so-- back when Cavendish had ripped his hand away in anger. His head swam from hours of drinking, and his heart ached from hearing such beautiful rare sentimentality from the man he knew he could not have. His eyes prickled from the salty sting of unshed tears as he looked up at Cavendish who clearly didn’t know what to do with this development. And Dakota felt himself about to sob as his partner retrieved his hands from his own.

Only to surprise Vinnie for the third time that morning as he pulled him into an embrace instead. It was awkward, it was stiff just as much as the man giving it. But oh did Dakota latch onto it as if it was a safety net keeping him from going under. His breath hitched as Cavendish began stroking small circles into his back, and he too shook at the strange intimacy they were sharing.

“Everything will be alright, you know. You know what they say… _Time heals all wounds_.”

It was the younger man’s turn to scoff as he pulled himself away.

“Was that… was that a joke about us being time travelers? Did you just make a bad pun to make ME feel better?”

“It’s an expression, Dakota, don’t look too into it.”

The exasperated look couldn’t hide the affection Cavendish had for him underneath it. Cavendish hummed as he reached out to fix Dakota’s glasses-- as they had become askew from their hug. Vinnie stared even after the man had finished the deed.

 

“There, now you’re starting to slightly resemble yourself.”

It was then, in that moment, Dakota did what he had a habit of doing: he made a terrible mistake. His dam of love burst in a powerful flood as he plunged right through it and met Cavendish’s lips on the other side. Months of welled up tension and longing scrapped against bristled hairs as he grasped onto the sensation as long as he could.

Only to be pushed back into cushion seat as Cavendish jumped up from alarm.

“ _What in the devil’s name is wrong with you!_ This isn’t FUNNY Dakota!” The younger man wanted to sink into his seat as the familiar words washed over him. He wanted to laugh to cover up the agonizing ache in his chest he felt as Cavendish ran his sleeve over his mouth to wipe away what had just transpired.

Instead he felt himself echo words he too had said before.

“Who’s laughing? You’d think I’d joke about this?”

“Alright, then… then what was THIS.” The older man waved wildly back and forth between them. “I had THOUGHT you were getting emotional about Savannah!”

“I lied.”

“You LIED?” Cavendish kept flipping back and forth from a look of anger and confusion. “But YOU said--”

“No, I am in love. Just… not with Savannah.”

And in that moment it was like all the pieces were coming together as Vinnie watched his partner’s eyes widen. Dakota wanted to look away, to bury his head in a pile of dirt, but instead he watched in silence as Cavendish put together every moment they’ve had together. A whirlwind of moments hitting him like an offensive slap to the face.

“ _How long?_ ”

Dakota sighed.

“Too long. I’ve, uh, I’ve been sitting with this for a while.”

“And you use NOW to tell me? I… I came to help you and you USED my ignorance of your feelings to take advantage of me!”

“Yes.”The younger man croaked. That was what Dakota did, wasn’t it?

“Did you ever think about how this would affect me? About what I wanted? ” Cavendish roared, squeezing out of the kitchen’s booth to create more distance between them. “ We WORK together, Dakota. I... I can't be dealing with this!'

Vinnie watched as his partner paced, feeling lower by the second as he let the words hit him with every blow.

“I didn't think,” Dakota admitted, “I acted selfishly and took what I wanted. _Just like I always do._ ”

But this wasn’t what he wanted, was it? Not seeing Cavendish hurt from his betrayal, not the feeling of guilt that was causing tidal waves of nausea inside of him. None of this was what he had hoped for, not by a long shot.

Eventually his partner had enough of his pity party as he stormed from the room-- the door to Cavendish’s room slamming forcefully as it echoed through the apartment. And there Dakota sat, still at the kitchen table, letting the weight of his actions hit him. Sure he had no control over who he loved, but he knew what he was doing. He knew he was grasping for the slightest bit of affection thrown his way, so he could still believe there was something there.

Dakota couldn’t even blame this on Cavendish twisting his words. As the only one twisted here was him. Dakota sat there for a few more moments before grabbing the keys off the counter. It was time to reset it all and clean up his mess. It was time to face the judgement of his other self.

But this time would be different, he promised himself. Cavendish would never need to know the burden of his feelings.

_This time their partnership would be enough._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, art provided by the ever talented Micaxiii: http://darkwingsnark.tumblr.com/post/168266969842/micaxiii-i-didnt-think-i-acted-selfishly-and


	6. Sixth Time

Living in two different time periods tended to make getting mail awkward. With the job came living in the time period one was assigned, but of course that didn’t stop people from the future from needing to get in touch with agents. So once the Bureau sent time travelers on assignment it was in their best interest to have things forwarded to the main office. From there the mail carrier was responsible for making sure letters and packages went into the proper lockers-- so as to be transported to wherever and whenever agents were.

And it was with a ding that Dakota found his head jerking up from his desk-- as the locker in their Swamp City office alerted the agents to the mail. Cavendish had been busy filling out paperwork, not only explaining why they had failed their mission-- but also why they needed to have their new tandem bike replaced. The older man grumbled, as Dakota excitedly made his way towards the locker.

“Maaaail call!” Vinnie cried, instantly sorting through what belonged to who. “Junk, junk, bill, junk, junk-- well hello!” The time traveller instantly dropped the remaining letters and magazines into the trash as he began waving an envelope  in front of his partner’s face. Cavendish jolted upward in his seat, going from startled to annoyed as Dakota continued talking. “Letter, CAV. A real genuine LETTER! And here I thought snail mail was used for packages and coupons only.”

“I fail to see how teleporters are considered ‘snail mail’” He sassed, accepting the letter all the same. Dakota smiled.

“Sending an email is still faster, ya know.”

“Shush you, I’m reading.”

A quick glance of who the letter was from was enough to cause Cavendish to scoff. Not even bothering opening it, the older man dropped the envelope in the trash with all the others. Dakota, whose curiosity only grew at the dismissive reaction, instantly dived to fish it out. Cavendish growled.

“Dakota, I put that there for a REASON, you know! It’s trash like the rest.”

“Nuh uh, the fact you wouldn’t even open it tells me otherwise.” The younger man retorted.

“Don’t open it,” Cavendish warned.

“I’m gonna.”

“I just said NOT to, Dakota!”

Vinnie, naturally, didn’t listen and his partner groaned as he proceeded to run his finger down the envelope’s side. Pulling the letter out of its sleeve, Dakota began reading the piece of paper aloud.

“ _ Dear Balthazar Cavendish:  _

_ We at Humphrey’s Community Academy cordially invite you to attend the class of 2145’s 30th year reunion party. _ ” 

Dakota did a double take as he looked over at the older man next to him, who had his arms crossed against his chest with a huff. 

“Cav, this… this is an invite to your high school reunion!”

Cavendish rolled his eyes.

“I know perfectly well what it is.”

“And you went and threw it AWAY?” Dakota asked, flabbergasted.

“Of course, I SAID it was trash.” He threw a glance at the younger man, who just looked at him as if he had grown a second head. “What? Why are you looking at me like that? You can’t possibly believe I’d consider GOING. Those years weren’t exactly ones I wish to remember.”

“C’mon, Cav,” Dakota goaded, sliding closer as he sat on the man’s desk. “They couldn’t have been all THAT bad.”

“They most certainly were. The absolute WORST,” Cavendish said with an air of finality. However, his glare softened to a raise brow as he turned his suspicion back onto his partner. “Why do YOU care if I make an appearance anyway?”

“Because it’ll be good for you! You know, show yourself how far you’ve come since you were a kid.” The older man didn’t look convinced, and Vinnie instantly caved in on his lie. “Okay, alright, I just REALLY wanna go with ya. Reunions always look like so much fun in movies!”

Cavendish scoffed.

“Then go to your own, it must be close to that time for you, yourself.”

“WELL, I would if I could,” Vinnie started, “But I, uh, didn’t actually GO to high school.”

“That can’t be right, you have to have  _ at least _ an education certificate before you can even begin BoTT courses.” 

“Oh, I have my G.E.D,” Dakota corrected. “I just…. Didn’t go to school.”

Cavendish was able to put the pieces together from there.

“Oh, you mean you were homeschooled, then. How perfectly… acceptable?”

His partner laughed, taking in the awkward expression on the older man’s face. 

“No, it’s fine. Parents just preferred having a more hands on approach raising me, ya know? I didn’t HATE it, but it did make me feel like I was missing out on a lot of those teenage experiences you hear about.” Dakota rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a bit uneasy putting so much on the other man at once. “I don’t know, I just think it might be fun to see what a reunion is like. Always seemed like prom, but for us older folks.”

Cavendish was silent as he stared at the man sitting on his desk. His long fingers were stroking his mustache, and the longer he was quiet the more unnerved Dakota became. Finally Vinnie sighed, hopping off his partner’s desk as he placed the letter on its surface.

“Look, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pried and gotten nosy. It’s not about me it’s about-”

Dakota was cut off by Cavendish.

“Alright.”

“Alright?” Dakota repeated, confused. Cavendish nodded his head in response.

“Yes, we’ll go.” The younger man’s cheering and fist pumping was interrupted as Cavendish carried on. “ But I assure you that it won’t be anything as glamorous as you’re expecting. It’ll most likely be people awkwardly standing around a punchbowl telling stories of an ill forgotten youth that has slipped through their fingers.”

“You say that as if it isn’t EXACTLY what I’m expecting.” Dakota’s grin only grew wider as his partner glared at him. “I kid! I’m just so excited! Thank you, man. You won’t regret this, I promise!”

Cavendish, however, didn’t have as much faith. 

* * *

 

It was a week later-- after having their tandem bike replaced with their mostly functional time vehicle-- that Cavendish and Dakota found themselves back in the future. While seven days had passed for them, they had jumped a month ahead of when the letter originally was sent. For an average civilian having so much time pass would have been unsettling to say the least. But after years of passing back and forth between eras, time didn’t have as much importance when one could simply choose to relive those days at a different point.

Cavendish stepped out of the car, straightening his tie. His head was hatless, as his hair was instead swept back and gelled into place. It made him feel a bit self conscious not to have something on his head, though he supposed it would clash with his light grey suit he had for the occasion. Cavendish looked over as his partner closed his own door, standing in the parking lot in his tacky tuxedo print t-shirt.

Dakota whistled as he took in the size of the building: ‘Humphrey's Community Academy’ proudly displayed over its entrance doors-- as people were already making their way inside.

“Man, this place is huge! Gotta be, what, at least twice as big as Milo’s school?”

“Hmm, something like that I suppose.” Cavendish replied with little interest, as he took in the building he hadn’t seen in thirty years. “There were many grades to house, with 300 students in my graduating year alone.”

“... I feel like that’s a lot.”

Dakota watched as the older man began trekking towards his old school; Cavendish threw a look back at him as he noticed no one was accompanying him.

“Well? You were the one that wanted us to show-- may as well get it over with.”

Dakota didn’t need to be told twice as he followed, sticking as close to his partner as he could-- taking everything in. If he thought the outside was intimidating, the inside of the building was twice as much-- the entrance hallway covered in dark marble floors and lined with armored statues. Vinnie didn’t know if the design was for sake of honoring its English heritage, or if all schools were meant to be this way. He didn’t get to question for long as the two noticed the sign that pointed them towards the gymnasium. It was a hallway over and a floor down before the time travelers made it to their destination-- the doors to the gym were wide open, inviting guests inside with the allure of laughter, music, and a colorful banner reading ‘CLASS OF ‘45’. A table was by the double doors, name tags littering its surface. After a few couples cleared it, Cavendish and Dakota made their way over-- the older of the pair searching for his name.

It didn’t take long before Cavendish plucked his name from the pile and clipped his tag to his suit jacket.

“You may as well take one of the adhesive tags and write your name,” Cavendish offered. “I’m almost certain they’re for guests.”He ended up rolling his eyes as Dakota jokingly put down ‘Cavendish’s +1’ and slapped it across his chest.

“Couldn’t resist, could you?”

“No I could not.”

Walking inside the gym was like entering a balloon infestation-- the ground and ceiling completely covered by them. Cavendish pushed a red balloon off of him as it desperately tried to cling to his suit. Looking around the room, hovering tables were off to the sides-- few of them full with reunited friends chatting excitedly. Dakota, naturally, noticed the buffet in the back as he threw a thumb in its direction.

“Hey, Cav, I’m gonna see what goods these guys got goin’ on. How ‘bout you find us some seats?”

“REALLY, Dakota? We just GOT here.” While Cavendish complained, he otherwise followed through on the suggestion. No reason to stand around awkwardly by the entrance, after all. Finding an empty table, Cavendish did his best to avoid being noticed by any of his old classmates-- just because he had promised to come didn’t mean he wished to mingle. It worked for a while, as Cavendish used the time to scroll through his emails; but, as his luck would have it, his alone time was interrupted by the sound of his name.

“BALTHAZAR?”

Cavendish jolted in his seat, nearly dropping his phone. Looking up at who had addressed him, the man noticed two women he wished he could forget walking directly towards him.

“Ah, Ms Evans. Ms Wright. How… lovely to see you two together.”

The petite woman with sharp cheekbones, whom the time traveler had addressed as Ms. Evans, laughed as she gently placed a hand on the other woman’s arm.

“Oh, I just knew it had to be you! Florence disagreed, but I never forget a face-- even if matured by age.” Cavendish frowned slightly at the age comment, but it was otherwise ignored as the dark skinned woman went on. “And it’s Evans-Wright now-- we tied the knot, oh, how long ago dear?”

Florence, stockier in figure with a lighter olive complexion, gave a blunt response.

“22 years.”

“Yes, of course, silly me,” Erin laughed, as she turned her attention back towards the time traveler. “It’s hard for me to keep up with the years, with us running our company and all. Surely you know of ‘Venus Within’ Cosmetics, Balthazar?”

Cavendish did, it was one of the 22nd centuries’ biggest line of beauty products. One couldn’t walk far without seeing one ad or another plastered about for their brand. Although, it didn’t stop him from feigning ignorance for the sake of it.

“Hmm, yes, I may have. Though honestly I don’t pay much attention to brand names. Most of my focus tends to be on my  _ own _ work.”

“And just what DO you do, dear,” the more talkative of the couple asked, her fingers curled around her pearls as she fidgeted with them. “I believe I remember you used to go on about what a famous concert pianist you’d be one day. We hardly have the time, but Florence and I like to try and have evenings out to enjoy the arts still. You simply HAVE to let us know when you’re playing next!”

Annoyance turned to discomfort as Cavendish found himself caught off guard. It was true, in his youth he had been known as a musical prodigy-- having won competitions for the academy. Sadness washed over the man as he was forced to dwell on memories and emotions he usually tried to forget.

“Actually,” Cavendish admitted, his posture stiffening defensively, “it’s been many years since my last performance. My studies took me to acquiring an agent position at the Bureau of Time Travelers instead.”

The two women shared a look between them.

“So… you have a government job, then.” Florence stated frankly.

“Oh, don’t be like that Flossy!” The shorter woman teased. “ I’m sure he finds endless satisfaction in his social work.”

Cavendish suppressed a sigh. As much as he loved the sense of adventure his work gave him, it was frustrating he couldn’t always relish in it when it came to disclosing his assignments. And with his only successful mission being erased from the Time Bureau’s database-- there was no point in even trying.

_Cavendish just wished the mere fact that HE knew they saved the future was enough._

The older man didn’t get to dwell on it long as a familiar voice cut into their conversation.

“Yo, Cav-- can ya believe it? For a fancy shindig all they have are chips and those little sandwich wraps. Talk about cheapskates.” Dakota looked bored as he simply walked past the two women and took a seat next to his partner. After placing his plate down he did an overly comedic gasp as he finally looked at the couple across from them. “Oh, sorry ‘bout that. Completely missed you ladies.”

Before Cavendish could reply he was stopped by the younger man wrapping his arm around him. Cavendish’s eyebrows shot up from the intrusion on his personal space, as Dakota smiled sweetly at him.

“Cav, honey,  _ who are your friends _ ?”

“ _ What in blazes are you doing? _ ” The older man whispered, leaning in close so as not to be heard.

“ _ Just play along. _ ” Dakota whispered back through gritted teeth, not dropping the facade.

The married couple watched the two with wide eyes, not expecting another party to enter the conversation. It didn’t take long, however, before Erin was re-composed-- her own grin back on her face.

“Florence and Erin Evans-Wright. We’re old classmates.” She leaned in forward slightly, getting a better read of Dakota’s name tag. “Although, Balthazar here didn’t mention anything about bringing a companion.”

Dakota laughed.

“Just like the guy.  He has all the time in the world and STILL can’t slip in a word about his fiance. “ Vinnie’s smile stretched mischievously as he ignored the light kick he received under the table. He continued, ignoring his partner. “Name’s Vinnie Dakota, how you doin’?”

After a quick handshake with both the ladies, Dakota let himself take a bite of his sandwich as Erin carried on the conversation.

“A fiance! How perfectly romantic! I can hardly believe it, Balthazar was always a quiet lad-- much more interested in his classes than dating. You must be quite the man to make him change his mind.” The woman turned to her own partner. “My word, can you believe it Flossy?”

“No rings?” Florence asked, with a raised brow, having noticed the lack of a band on Dakota’s hand when she shook it. “Not a typical engagement, I take it.”

Cavendish did his best to suppress a groan-- feeling more than embarrassed about the whole predicament he suddenly found himself in. Luckily for him, Dakota managed to have a response to the claim.

“On OUR salaries? Ha! Nah, Cav n’ I decided that saving for a house sounded better than spending all our cash on rings.”

“And you call him by his last name?” Erin asked, continuing to give Dakota the third degree. It was Cavendish who intervened as he explained.

“We’re work partners. He’s always used that name and refuses to drop it.”

Vinnie’s expression turned genuine as he looked fondly at the man next to him.

“Aw, don’t be like that. You know you’ll always be Cav to me.” The mischievous grin returned. “‘Til death do us part, even!”

“That could be arranged, you know.” Cavendish snarked back, already at his limit with the situation. He found himself startled again, however, at the sound of Erin’s laughter.

“Oh, still a grump as always too. Poor Vinnie, you’re in for some trouble with him!” She waved them off with a wrist, before snaking an arm back around her wife. “Well, we will let you two love birds be-- the night’s still young and we have many old friends to see.  _ It was so nice to see you again Balthazar. _ Ta-ta!”

Vinnie and Cavendish watched the women leave, relief momentarily washing over the older man. Relief turned to annoyance as he threw a glare at his partner, retrieving both his arm and his personal space once more.

“I can’t believe how reckless you are, Dakota!” Cavendish growled. “Do you have any idea what you just did?”

“Saved your butt from some hoity toity fuddy duddies?” The younger man offered, not at all bothered by what he did as he stuffed more chips into his mouth. Dakota figured that wasn’t the answer as Cavendish waved his hands towards where the women had been last.

“You just lied to the biggest gossip I have ever had the displeasure of knowing! She’s going to spread it all around the room and I won’t hear the end of it!”

The older man deflated, misery clear on his features. Vinnie couldn’t help but feel guilt twist in his gut, as he realized just how bothered his partner was by it. Maybe he was right, maybe he did rush into the situation without thinking. But when he walked up and heard what those women had been saying-- and seeing how crushed Cavendish had become from them mocking his life…. Well he knew he had to intervene.

_Although, maybe pretending to be married to somebody Dakota promised to treat only as a friend was not his smartest move, all things considered._

Vinnie gently reached out and placed a hand on his pal’s shoulder-- Cavendish just barely looking up from his own pity party.

“Hey, maybe it won’t be so bad?” He offered, trying his best to reassure him. “I doubt anybody is gonna bother you about it.”

“And if they do?” Cavendish challenged.

“Then we’ll wing it, just like we always do.” Dakota nudged him playfully, swearing he could see his partner’s mustache twitch in a smile. “Besides, I’m sure it won’t be THAT hard for you to pretend you like me. I’m charming!”

Cavendish scoffed.

“You’re full of yourself is what you are.”

“Ouch. What a way to talk to your pretend-husband!”

“ _ Pretend fiance _ ,” the older man corrected. “I still have a chance to back out of the engagement, you know.”

Dakota laughed.

“Then I guess I REALLY better be on my best behavior then.” Vinnie finished the last of the food on his plate before wiping his hands on his pant’s legs to clean them. He nodded back towards the table. “You want punch? I want punch. C’mon, might be better to stick together so no other old ladies try to catch you in a conversation.”

“You DO realize referring to them as old is calling ME old in association, don’t you?” Despite his snark, Cavendish had to admit it sounded like a decent plan. After his ordeal he wasn’t quite ready to face off anyone else alone.

 

* * *

 

Cavendish had been right about his assessment of his old classmates. Erin Evans-Wright--while circulating around the room-- apparently had time in between talking about her and her wife’s success to slip in the wonderful news she had heard. If anything the older man found himself more perplexed by the fact people had remembered him at all, especially as long forgotten faces greeted and congratulated him. Dakota, like always, was the social butterfly of the two as one old classmates happily told stories about his spouse-to-be.

“Oh, you’re a lucky man, Mr. Dakota,” a Gregory Thompson had said after shaking his hand. His eyes were wrinkled from his wide grin, as he genuinely seemed happy to see Cavendish after so long. “You couldn’t ask for a more generous man than Balthazar here. Because of him I was able to graduate at all!”

Cavendish did a double take.

“ _ I didn’t know that. _ ”

“Oh yeah, helped me out big time.” Thompson excitedly turned to Dakota as he explained. “Your fiance here was a real whiz-kid in school. Always finished his work early, and all that, and would be busy reading in the back of the class. I sat next to him in Chemistry, and he would stop what he was doing whenever I asked questions on how to solve things. I had been failing that class before I worked up the nerve to talk to him!”

Thompson reached out and shook Cavendish’s hand again, causing the time traveler to stiffen slightly from the sudden contact.

“Really, I can’t thank you enough for what you did back then. The way you would go over things made it click.  And look at me now, a chemist!”

Cavendish grew silent as he let the two carry on the conversation-- only barely noticing that Dakota was sharing his own anecdotes about him. It was hard to focus as he instead thought back to the time Thompson was talking about. Before long Thompson had walked off to find other old friends to mingle with, though not before exchanging emails. Once gone Dakota turned back to his partner.

“See, that was pleasant. He seemed nice! How come you never mentioned him as a friend?”

“That’s because younger me hadn’t,” Cavendish admitted. “My memories of that class weren’t as sugar-coated. I had considered Thompson an annoyance that was disturbing me from my solitude-- and only helped him in order to get him to eventually leave me be.”

Cavendish’s glare softened as he looked remorseful from the memory.

“I suppose I had considered him using me for my intellect and never even spared a thought of what sort of companionship could have sparked from there.”

Dakota felt his insides twist with affection for his partner. Of course the man didn’t think of it. Just knowing the man now-- and his dedication to his job-- is was easy to imagine a younger Balthazar Cavendish with just as much drive. Completely focused on his work to the point he let the world pass him by. It was a trait of his that was equally frustrating as it was admirable.

Vinnie had to stop himself from wrapping an arm around the man to comfort him, as he instead offered a smile.

“You had your own goals at the time, Cav. No reason to beat on your kid-self for things you didn’t know.”

“I suppose.” Cavendish didn’t seem as convinced, but he didn’t have much of a chance to dwell on it as he was instead wrapped into another conversation as a different classmate came up to them. She was a plump woman who looked like she too had greyed early. She appeared friendly enough, if a bit hesitant.

“I hope I’m not interrupting?”

“No, not at all.” Cavendish had just caught the name on her tag when recognition dawned on him. “Emily Roberts!”

Ms. Roberts smiled, and Dakota couldn’t help but grin along too at the fact she was finally somebody his partner was excited to see.

“Oh, I know that look. There’s a backstory here.” The younger man turned back to the woman as he greeted her. “Vinnie Dakota, nice t’meet ‘cha. Now, how do YOU know ol’ Cav here? Old high school sweetheart?”

The woman laughed as Cavendish rolled his eyes.

“Nothing as scandalous as that, Dakota. Ms. Roberts and I were merely a part of the same orchestra. A talented oboe player if I ever heard one.”

“Coming from an award winning pianist, that’s quite the honor.” Emily’s face slackened some, though she never lost her smile. “It’s a shame I don’t have the opportunity to practice anymore. But after getting married, raising my son, and now my grandson… It’s hard to make time.”

“I… know the feeling,” Cavendish admitted. “Work has kept me away from playing, myself.”

Silence hung awkwardly in the air for a moment, as both classmates regretted letting their passions fall to the wayside. It was after a bit that Dakota felt the need to say something.

“ _ Well this got sad fast. _ So Emily, question: you got any juicy dirt you can tell a fiance here about teen Cavendish? He’s barely told me anything!”

Roberts found herself smiling again.

“We unfortunately didn’t have many opportunities to socialize, Balthazar being busy with his studies. But even still, he always made sure to help me carry my books to my locker after music class.”

“Aww, Cav,” Dakota cooed. “You  _ sure _ you weren’t sweet on her?”

Cavendish cleared his throat, most likely his way of cutting off his partner’s teasing.

“It’s called being a gentleman,  _ Dakota _ . You should give it a try one of these days.”

“ _ I open doors. _ ” Vinnie retorted.

“BESIDES,” Cavendish continued, ignoring him, “ it was hardly anything worth noting. Ms. Roberts locker was on the way towards Professor Plaskitt’s class, and it was better than watching her struggle with her books and instrument case.”

“It wasn’t ‘hardly anything’, though,” Emily admitted softly, rubbing her own arm from slight embarrassment.  “I had issues with my nerves back then. I would twitch and spasm-- dropping everything constantly.”

For the second time that night Cavendish did a double take.

“I… I hadn’t realized that’s what was happening.” He paused. “You never stuttered in your notes.”

“That’s because I wasn’t nervous when I played.” Emily responded, looking wistful again. “But outside of band, I wasn’t graceful to say the least. It… meant alot to have someone looking out for me.”

Dakota could see the struggle on his partner’s face. It looked like Cavendish was at war with himself as he tried to figure out his emotions-- no doubt feeling a mix of relief from having mattered to people, yet also guilt that he hadn’t exactly returned the sentiment. Dakota had known him long enough to know how closed off he could be… and the younger man felt privileged he somehow broke down those walls enough to be considered a friend.

“Excuse the guy,” Vinnie said to Roberts, throwing a thumb at his partner as he filled the gap in the conversation. “You just made him realize he has a heart underneath his tinman exterior. Taking time t’ process it all.”

His teasing was just enough to get Cavendish out of his remorse as he scoffed.

“I have a heart, Dakota. But the ruling is still out on whether YOU have a brain.”

“So I’m the Scarecrow then?” Vinnie joked back. “You DO realize he’s like… everybody’s favorite character, right? You just tried to insult me by saying I’m charming.”

Roberts laughed, siding with him.

“He IS rather charming, you know.”

“See, your pal agrees. Now you GOTTA admit it.” Dakota goaded. Cavendish made a point to roll his eyes, but smirked all the same.

“Don’t encourage him, he’s already incorrigible.”

“ _ That wasn’t a ‘no’, though. _ ” Dakota teased. “But that’s okay, your stubbornness is one of the things I love aboutcha. I’ll get you to admit it one of these days.”

“And have you never let me hear the end of it?  _ I think not. _ ” Cavendish snarked. The woman had found their exchange amusing, as she laughed along with the younger time traveler.

“You two are too much! I’m glad you found each other. It’s obvious you’ll be happily bickering for years to come.”

Cavendish looked away, his face speckled with a slight blush at her words. Dakota had no doubt he was merely embarrassed, though Vinnie hoped Roberts’ words held some truth to them. Loving his partner until the end of their days seemed natural to him, even if nothing else ever came of it.

_ Even if he ever had to share him. _

Roberts leaned closer to Vinnie, pretending to whisper--though she made sure to speak loud enough so Cavendish could hear.

“You know, if you want more information about him… There are pictures and trophies in the hall spanning back from when we were students. It might make Balthazar remember a thing or two.” Emily said, winking for good measure.

That was enough to get Dakota to set his gaze upon his partner. Wagging his brows, Dakota went  _ ‘eh?’ _ repeatedly as he coerced the older man into the idea. Hands on his hips and lips pursed in a frown, Cavendish eventually gave in as he rolled his eyes.

“Oh,  _ fine _ . I hardly see why you’re making such a fuss about this anyway.”

They both said their goodbyes, Dakota yet again snatching up another classmate’s email, as they made their way out of the gym. The jazzy music of the party began to fade as the two turned down one hallway and made it to another. There were cases from the years lining the walls, as the younger man searched the silver plates. Finally they reached a cabinet that read ‘2145’, and Dakota looked eagerly inside where a class photo sat on the center shelf. Even among a class of 300 students, Vinnie was able to spot Cavendish out immediately. He was young, alright, with not a trace of a mustache-- but it was his partner all the same.

“ _ Aww, look at you _ ,” Dakota cooed, “such a baby face! And that hair! I don’t know WHO I gotta thank, but I’m glad you got a bit of style since then.”

“I’ll have you know that’s what was in at the time.” Cavendish said defensively. He leaned in closer, taking in the way his tufts of hair laid awkwardly on his head. “Oh who am I kidding? I look just as uncomfortable as I felt back then.”

Dakota couldn’t help but laugh as the older man started stroking his mustache-- the fact Cavendish was looking at a younger version of himself without one making him very much aware of the hair on his face.

“Yeah, you look like a nerd.” Vinnie agreed, earning himself a huff. He carried on. “Doesn’t mean you weren’t cute though! Your cheeks looks so pinchable.”

As if to prove his point, Dakota went ahead and did so-- earning himself a glare and his hand slapped away. This only made the younger man laugh once more as Cavendish lightly rubbed where Dakota had touched him.

“How about looking at something more impressive than old school photos?” The older man perked up some as he noticed one of his trophies in the cabinet. “Ah, like that.”

And so they carried on that way, Cavendish pointing something out before telling the story behind it. Dakota had to admit it was nice seeing his partner enjoy himself for a change-- the excitement clear in his eyes as he brought up past accomplishments. Vinnie kept up, smiling and putting in his two cents every so often-- sometimes getting an annoyed reaction out of the older man that only made him more amused. Dakota was busy getting himself to calm down from one of his fits of laughter, as he was caught off guard by what his partner said next.

“ _ That’s the Dakota I've been missing. _ ”

It was clear Cavendish hadn’t meant to say those words aloud, as he coughed gently into his fist. Still he continued, eyes closed as faced away from the display case.

“Excuse me, I didn’t mean to pry. Admittedly you’ve seemed down as of late, which was partially why I agreed to take you to the reunion in the first place. I… had hopes it might cheer you up.”

Dakota could feel his heart pounding in his chest as his stomach fluttered excitedly. The warm feeling of affection flooded his insides, and it was his turn to look away as he instead rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“Yeah, I’m sorry ‘bout that,” the younger man confessed. ‘ I was just going through a rough patch for a little while there.” It was Dakota who was startled that time as he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. He looked up at the man who placed it there, as his partner gave it a squeeze.

“And you’re… doing better now?” Cavendish asked expectantly.

Dakota laughed softly, patting the hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah…  _I really am._ ”

They stayed like that for a moment longer, before the younger time traveler threw his partner his patented mischievous grin.

“C’mon, let’s head back to the party. Don’t want your old buddies thinking we went away to make out or something.”

Dakota had already been walking away but could still hear the other man’s scoff. Despite how incorrigible the older man clearly thought he was, Cavendish nevertheless followed.

_ And Vinnie hoped he would always continue to do so. _


	7. Seventh Time

Vinnie noticed something was off.

Okay, maybe ‘off’ wasn’t the right word, but things had certainly been different. While Dakota would call his relationship with his partner ‘close’, they were friends after all, never had that been in the physical sense. Cavendish had always been a well guarded man when it came to his personal space-- most likely connected to his desire to protect his feelings or control his own environment. Dakota didn’t know for sure, but he had his guesses. Yet all of that suddenly disappeared-- almost as if overnight. Where before Cavendish kept his space and became fussy when it was crossed, they were practically touching at all times now. Whether it was walking together or sitting on the couch, it was as if the personal bubble around the older man had popped and no longer existed. Dakota couldn’t help but wonder what might have caused it. Did it have something to do with getting fired from their original assignment? Was it from surviving the dangers of the Pistachion attack, as they now shared their victory as a secret between the two?

While the time traveler had a feeling that had something to do with it… Vinnie couldn’t help but feel it had more to do with the reunion party.

Dakota smiled as he poured sugar into his coffee, mind drifting over the past few weeks. If he had to guess when he first noticed things had changed in their partnership, he would put his money on one day in particular…

* * *

 

It had started normal enough-- as normal for two time travelers anyway, as the two had momentarily found themselves stuck in the year 1870. Okay, so maybe it hadn’t been completely normal for him. While Dakota was used to having to deal with his partner getting crushed, mangled, or whatever the universe felt like throwing at him as a horrible mental image he’d see again later in his dreams-- he wasn’t, however, used to being in a situation where he also came into close contact with death. Which was strange. It was like seeing death at parties, skating around and noticing it, but not having the ‘pleasure’ of being introduced personally. It was enough to get his heart racing and his thoughts unfocused.

He wasn’t at all surprised when his partner noticed.

“You know,” Cavendish began, impatience etched into his tone, “if you’re going to space out while I’m talking, I would at the very least like to know before hand. It would save me the trouble of speaking altogether.”

They were parked in a Mr. Slushy Burger parking lot, in the middle of eating. It had been Dakota’s idea-- they had succeeded in their plan of sabotaging Brick and Savannah, after all. What better way to celebrate than having a victory lunch?

Usually it was his favorite, but…

Vinnie swallowed the burger he had been chewing, as he looked apologetically at the other time traveler.

“I’m sorry, didn’t mean t’zone out on ya, Cav. Mind repeating the last bit?”

Irritation melted away to acceptance as Cavendish sighed.

“I was asking your thoughts on what we saw today. Do you think we should file a report on all the missing agents? On one hand I’m sure their families would like to know they’re safe, on the other, however…”

“Yeah,” Dakota nodded, understanding his hesitance. “Might be kinda hard to explain why we were there when we were _supposed_ to be cleaning toilets.”

“Exactly”. Cavendish took a moment to take a bite of his own food, no doubt still pondering over what they should do. Dakota watched him for a moment, taking in the look of concentration as the older man was most likely mentally creating a list outweighing the pros and cons. Finally it was his own turn to sigh as the younger man looked towards his own window instead-- his reflection only looking half as tired as he felt.

“You know, this wouldn’t be the first time we broke the rules.”

“ _I’m aware of that._ ” Cavendish replied defensively. Dakota interrupted him before the man could start ranting.

“No, I know you are, bud. You’re Mr. Follow-the-book, I got that. But I’m not… I’m not actually…” Vinnie lifted his glasses to rub his eyes, his frustration over trying to find the right words apparent. After a moment he continued. “I think we should report it, Cav.”

“ _You do?_ ” Cavendish asked, genuinely surprised. “I honestly assumed you were going to convince me to throw regulations out the window, seeing as it would be breaking the rules for a greater cause.”

“And normally you’d be right.”

“And yet?” Cavendish challenged, knowing there was a ‘but’.

“It wouldn’t be right.” Dakota looked over at his partner, locking eyes with him. “I know we’re already on thin ice, Cav, but this is different. Those guys probably have families, ya know? People that are worried sick wondering what happened to them. They at least deserve to know.”  
  
He paused.

 _“I would want to know._ ”

The older man hesitated, Vinnie could tell he wanted to argue. He wanted to go against his better instincts, and had hoped-- like usual-- Dakota would be the force that allowed him to give in. The younger man watched Cavendish give up his mental argument, as it was his turn to sigh.

“You’re right, of course you’re right.” Dakota was about to shoot back with a sassy retort of ‘ _I know I am_ ’, when he was instead interrupted by his partner continuing. “You know, I didn’t even give the families a second thought. This is why I need you--sometimes you surprise me with your tidbits of wisdom.”

“I.. I do?” Vinnie asked, incredulously. Cavendish looked away, his mustache twitching as he tried to hold back a smile.

“Mmm, yes. Not often, but sometimes.”

Dakota laughed.

“You know, that almost sounds like a compliment.”

“Now you’re just being ridiculous.” The younger man chuckled even more as Cavendish instead took a sip of his drink. Dakota could tell the man wanted to drop the subject, so he would let him… for that moment, anyway. Dakota went back to eating his burger, as it was a nice enough distraction-- far better than thinking about how THEY were going to get chewed out by Mr. Block after they filed their reports. Vinnie must have zoned out some, as he was brought back to reality from the groan his partner gave next to him.

“REALLY, Dakota? Can’t you go two minutes without creating some sort of mess?” Cavendish asked, exasperated.

“Mmm, what? What are you--” Vinnie didn’t get to finish as Cavendish was already leaning over and grabbing at his tracksuit’s collar. Dakota went a bit crosseyed trying to see, but there-- clear as day-- was a huge glob of mustard against the red cloth.

Cavendish carried on his rambling.

“I swear, I hardly think half the food gets into that gaping hole of yours-- seeing as most of it ends up on your jacket.”

“Eh, accidents happen.” Dakota shrugged. It wasn’t the first time he stained his clothes, nor would it be the last. It kept the local dry cleaners in business, anyway. He pulled his collar to his face, about to lick the mustard off so it wouldn’t spread anywhere else, when he was stopped yet again by his partner’s complaining.

“Oh, for heaven’s sake! HERE.” Cavendish reached into the glove compartment, grabbing a couple spare napkins, before grabbing onto Dakota’s collar once more. He continued to grumble as he licked the napkin, before scrubbing away at the offensive article of clothing.

“It continuously perplexes me how you can live like this.”

Dakota scoffed, but nevertheless enjoying the attention. It was amusing seeing the man fuss over him like a mother hen over her chicks.

“I dunno, Cav,” Vinnie goaded, “I honestly don’t see much of a difference between what I was gonna do and what you’re doing now.”

“One way is the PROPER way.” Cavendish snarked.

“Yeah, but they both involved licking, _apparently_.” Dakota sassed back.

Dakota started laughing again as he relished the look he received.

* * *

 

Unsurprisingly the second instance also involved complaining. Cavendish had been practically pounding on the bathroom door while Dakota was in the shower-- demanding he save him some hot water. Dakota merely rolled his eyes as he blasted ‘Alien Heart’ even louder to drown the man out. Hey, he wasn’t like his partner-- who took to bathing every day. He was more a ‘do it when I feel too grimey’ kind of guy-- which ended up being a couple times a week at most. So Dakota was going to enjoy his time in the shower since he was there, _thank you very much._

Besides, 20 minutes wasn’t going to kill their water heater.

Dakota turned the volume on his phone down a smiggen as he stepped out of the shower, his towel wrapped around his waist snuggly. He smirked as Cavendish could be heard muffled from behind the door.

“Are you just about finished in there? I would LIKE to keep my schedule and get to bed at a decent hour, you know!”

“Hold your horses, Cav,” Vinnie yelled, as he checked his reflection. Shaving could wait for the morning, since he tended to enjoy sharing the space with Mister Complainy-pants anyway. He made sure to throw his duplicate a wink before going towards the door. Steam billowed out from the bathroom, as Dakota momentarily let the cool air hit his chest. It was a second later he opened his eyes and noticed Cavendish was still standing there, glasses completely fogged from the assault of steam.

“Got it all warmed up for ya,” Vinnie joked. The older man sighed, removing his glasses.

“Clearly.” Cavendish replied. His face was flushed, from the steam Dakota assumed, as he suddenly became dedicated to cleaning his glasses on his own towel. Cavendish grumbled as he took far longer than needed.

“You know, it’s hardly decent to walk around the apartment in your current state.”

It was in that moment Dakota realized why his partner refused to put his glasses back on, and he just grinned all the wider.

“Oh? And what state is that?”

“You know perfectly well you’re not wearing anything.” The older man retorted, getting all the more frustrated by the minute.

“Sure I am! I got a towel, don’t I?” Vinnie leaned into the door frame, Cavendish tilting his head in intrigue as he tried to figure out what the man was up to. The younger man continued.

“Besides, kinda hard to go get dressed when there’s this roadblock in my way.”

“Roadblock-- _oh._ ”

Cavendish’s face flushed darker-- this time no doubt from embarrassment-- as he stepped out of the way. Dakota, still having the biggest of grins on his face, casually walked on past-- whistling cheekily. He heard the door slam behind him moments later, and couldn’t help but laugh even as the time traveler made the rest of his way towards his bedroom.

If he had known Cavendish would get that worked up over a little skin, he would have teased him about it ages ago.

* * *

 

And he had, too. Though his intent hadn’t been completely for the sake of flustering his partner’s sense of decency. They had been struck with a particularly hot day-- seeing as fall tended to have a habit of fluctuating between being too chilly and too warm-- and Vinnie found himself dying in the heat. Fanning himself wasn’t helping, and he would find no peace seeing as the air conditioning in the car was busted yet again. Dakota had been practically panting when he finally couldn’t take it anymore, as he started stripping his coat off.

He could feel Cavendish staring at him even before he had completely removed his jacket.

“Don’t start, I’m burning up here.”

“I didn’t say a word.” The older man retorted in a huff, instantly snapping upward in his seat indignantly. He too was worse for wear, Cavendish’s hat long since disposed as it rested on the backseat-- his forehead slightly perspiring. His light pink skin was red from the heat, and honestly Dakota was starting to worry about him.

“You know,” Vinnie began, as he pulled slightly at his white tee-- it clinging uncomfortably to his chest, “you gotta be burning up too. Why don’t you take off YOUR coat before you get a heat stroke?”

“A gentleman must always be fully dressed at all times.” Cavendish recited, no doubt repeating things from his academy days. Dakota scoffed.

“You saying I’m not a gentleman?”

“Again, I didn’t say a word.” Cavendish answered. Still, besides looking a little red in the face, he must have been doing alright if he hadn’t started griping about it. And Dakota knew the man, he wasn’t one to hold onto a complaint.

Vinnie, however, couldn’t say the same. Even with one less piece of clothing, he was still broiling. He sighed, slouching in his seat. He really wished Brick and Savannah would show up already. Their mission for the day was to drop off a shipment of pistachios to the abandoned warehouse just outside of Danville for storage. Cavendish and Dakota were parked on the street, down the route they knew the truck was supposed to be traversing, with their own plans to intercept before it could even get into the other agents’ hands.

It was a bit of a convoluted scheme, admittedly. But there were only so many times they could crash into Brick and Savannah before it started looking suspicious. And if their last call from Mr. Block was anything to go by, they were quickly running out of second, third, and sixteenth chances.

Dakota pushed up his sunglasses, rubbing away some of the sweat that gathered around his eyes.

“Okay, I’m at my limit here.” Vinnie muttered, breaking the silence the two had created. “Do we still have some bottled water in the trunk?”

Cavendish, seemingly startled, looked up from where he had been leaning against the steering wheel. He cleared his throat.

“I, I don’t know, actually. Even if we do have a few left over, I’d hardly think it safe to drink. It’s been sitting in the heat with us, you know.”

Dakota was already unbuckling his seatbelt.

“I’m at a point I’m willing to risk a little poisoning. I’ll be back in a sec.”

“One moment.”

The younger man was stopped as his partner placed a hand on his shoulder. Lifting a brow in curiosity, Vinnie was silent as Cavendish reached for the sunglasses that were still resting on top of Dakota’s head. His breath hitched in his chest as the older man straightened them in place-- deja vu hitting him hard. Cavendish smiled at him.

“There. Now you’re starting to slightly resemble yourself.”

Dakota could only stare, feeling like a deer caught in headlights as he looked at the man across from him. He had to remind himself that Cavendish didn’t realize he had done this before. Dakota erased the timeline, and all the pity the man had felt for him then with it. The younger man shook himself from his stupor.

“Thanks.”

He got out of the car, just barely registering his partner’s confused look as he forced out a smile.

“I’ll brb. Don’t miss me too much, alright?”

Dakota’s grin became a bit more genuine as he heard Cavendish scoff at his comment. Opening the trunk and scanning the contents, Vinnie was relieved when there was still a water bottle left in the plastic wrapper of what had once been a 24 pack. With a quick slam of the trunk, he was already twisting the top off before he even made it back to his passenger seat.

“Got it. Woulda grabbed ya one, but this was the last in the pack.”

His partner, however, didn’t seem at all offended as he hummed in thought.

“It seems a trip to the store later would be in order.”

Dakota, who was already busy downing his drink, merely gurgled in agreement. Time ticked by, as the two kept an eye out-- growing excited and then defeated at every truck BUT the one they were waiting for drove by. It was nearing two in the afternoon and the shipment was late.

“They should have been here by now,” Cavendish complained, taking out his handkerchief to dab at his face. Dakota, finishing another swig of water, gave his partner a bored look.

“You sure you didn’t read the map wrong again?”

“ _YES I’m sure_ ,” the older man growled. He took out his phone from his breast pocket, where he pulled up a map. “I decided to use the GPS this time.”

“Entering the digital age-- nice to see you’re moving up in the world” Dakota smiled as Cavendish grumbled, still too busy fumbling with his phone. The stress of the mission must have been getting to him, as beads of sweat began rolling down the side of his face.

“Blast it all,” Cavendish muttered, dabbing at his brow again. “First the heat and now having to worry about this...”

“Here.” The older man looked up to see Vinnie had his bottle stretched out to him. Dakota shook it a little as if to encourage the man to drink. There was hesitance, but Cavendish accepted it all the same as his partner took the phone. Cavendish was busy drinking when Dakota ‘ah-ed’ in understanding.

“Well there’s the problem.”

“ _Mmm, what?_ What’s the problem?” Cavendish swallowed and was quickly putting the cap back on the bottle as he leaned over to see.

“Guy has to go through a school zone on one of the main roads.” The younger man explained. “ It’s 2, and parents are probably starting to pick up kids.”

“Not to mention the horde of busses, I imagine.” Cavendish pitched in.

“Yeah, those things take up like half the street.” Dakota checked his watch. “Honestly that should make it, what, about thirty minutes of boarding time? So the guy should be here right about…. _Now._ ”

As if on cue a truck whizzed by, startling Cavendish as he watched the driver go to the stoplight at the end of the street. Dakota waggled his brows as he gloated, though his partner was no longer paying attention as he shoved the bottle in his general direction. Turning the keys and grabbing the clutch, Cavendish looked determined as he reversed the car and set off after the pistachio shipment.

It would be later, after celebrating the success of their mission, that Vinnie would realize how strange it was that Cavendish-- an established germaphobe-- would willingly drink after him.

* * *

 

Back in the present, Dakota was disturbed from his recollecting as his coffee splashed onto the hand resting next to his cup. Jerking his hand away from the counter, Dakota quickly set down the sugar jar before looking himself over. A little red, but he’d survive. His coffee, however, would not. While looking the counter over, he grimaced as he took a sip. Ugh! Yup, it was just sugar with a splash of bean by that point. Grabbing the napkins from the dispenser next to the coffee maker, Dakota was busy cleaning up when Cavendish entered the office.

“Dakota! I’ve gotten it!”

He had been joyfully waving a vanilla folder in his hand, no doubt filled with the latest details they needed on where Brick and Savannah were working next. His joy turned to concern as he saw the mess on the table against the wall-- it having been designated their place for plastic forks and other food related items. Cavendish rolled his eyes.

“Apparently it was too much to expect that the place to still be intact after leaving you alone for twenty minutes.”

“It’s intact, just a little beanier than when you left it.” The younger man pitched the napkins and paper cup into the trash, before setting on getting a new cup. “You want some?”

“I’ll pass. You’re terrible at cleaning out the filter.” Cavendish made his way towards his desk, sitting down as he opened the file. He had planned on instantly going over the papers when he was startled out of his resolve by the sound of Dakota crying out in pain.

“ _Ah! Hot, hot!_ ”

“Burned your tongue?” The older man asked, receiving a nod. “Of course you did. Really, you’ve got to be more careful!”

Dakota snorted, fully knowing the man reprimanding him was one to talk. Making his way over to his partner’s desk, he sat as he took another sip of his drink.

“You’re like one of those cutesy wives you see in old movies. Scolding me one moment and doting on me the next.” Vinnie grinned widely. “ Then again I suppose we ARE engaged, _‘ey hun?_ ”

Cavendish huffed, slightly blushing at being forced to remember the reunion.

“Still going on about that? That was weeks ago.”

“I am, because it still amuses me. Besides,” Dakota took another quick sip, “Greg was asking me the other day how my hubby was.”

“You’ve actually been messaging Thompson?” Cavendish asked, incredulously. Vinnie shrugged playfully, smirking behind his paper cup.

“Just a little. He’s really nice! He’s offered to take us out to lunch a few times, too. I really think he does want to be your friend again, Cav.”

Cavendish sighed.

“It’s… tempting, I’ll admit. Though I wouldn’t even know where to begin talking to him. We come from two completely different lifestyles.” The older man paused, looking up at his partner. “What DO you talk to Thompson about?”

“Eh, not much,” Dakota admitted. “Mostly about his kids and our wedding plans.”

“We have plans, do we?” Cavendish actually managed to smile at that. “And what have we been planning, exactly?”

“Last week we went house hunting. Saw a place up for rent with a yard big enough for a garden and barbecues.” Vinnie smiled down at his partner, who seemed more impressed by how much he thought out. “It also has a white wooden fence. Seemed like something you’d want.”

“That’s absolutely horrid that you’re stringing that poor man along like that.” Cavendish paused, his glare turning softer. “Although, I hate to admit it, that does sound rather pleasant. But I’ll have you know I wouldn’t marry a man that’s more interested in fabricated stories than actually working.”

“We’re getting a divorce already?” Dakota asked with mock hurt. The older man scoffed.

“I’m afraid so. We simply lost our spark.”

Dakota chuckled, patting his partner’s hand that laid on the top next to him as he couldn’t help but think of the past few weeks again. Finishing his coffee in one last gulp, he stood up as he made his way to the trash bin-- very much aware of the eyes on him.

  
“I dunno… _I think it might still be there._ ”


	8. Eighth Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santa Snark is coming to town-- this time with the plan of finishing this story this year. We're doing this, sonny boy. STRAP IN!
> 
> Also food tw, just in case you need it.

Another day, another mission. Following the plans from the vanilla folder, it became easy to track down where Brick and Savannah would be required to park their pistachio stand. Finding out that they would be working at the Danville Harvest Carnival was only icing on the cake, as Dakota couldn’t help but salivate at all the food he planned on eating that day. Corn dogs, funnel cakes, cotton candy… and those weird deep-fried oreos that looked disgusting but were actually like biting into heaven. Oh, so much artery clogging fatty goodness...

“We’re going for the sake of the _future_ , Dakota,” Cavendish sternly warned, having clearly detected the look of excitement on the younger man’s face. “We’re not going for gluttonous purposes. _It’s work._ ”

“We can do both, ya know.” Dakota merely threw back, not letting his partner get to him.

Everything was falling into place, much to the surprise of the two time travelers. At first Dakota had assumed they would have to play hooky with work again, until Mr. Block had called their office to tell them their next assignment would be at the same carnival. The port-a-potties would need constant management, or else it could lead to some dire consequences. Dakota couldn’t help but think said consequences were more along the lines of having another mark on their record, more so than the next apocalypse.  Yet, neither planned on turning down the perfect excuse. Whatever got them in without setting off red flags to Brick and Savannah was good enough to them, after all.

And it was with this cover that the two found themselves ducking behind one of the booths, stripping off their gloves and jumpsuits that they had been wearing as they had just finished cleaning.

“Alrighty then, that’s at least one mission complete.” Dakota said with satisfaction, glad to find he no longer had to filter his breathing through his mouth. He turned to his partner, who had just finished throwing his gloves into a janitorial bucket with disdain, as he continued talking. “So, how exactly are we doing this, anyway?”

“Well obviously the perfect solution is to split up and look for clues.”

Cavendish pulled out a map from his breast pocket, as he leaned in so the other man could read it clearly. The map consisted of the main attractions, as well as where the food stands were located. Cavendish pointed at the sections, each spot having its own cluster of stands where people could buy treats.

“There are four major sections, I say we start at the ends and meet in the middle. That way we can report if one of us found Brick and Savannah, as well as lay out our potential attack plans.”

“And sample things along the way,” Dakota added with a beamish grin, already strategizing his own ideas.

“ _Dakota…_ ” Cavendish growled. This only made the other man’s mirth intensify, which was the opposite of what the warning was intended to do. “Work, remember? Saving the world? _Ring any bells?_ ”

“On an empty stomach? What about my Scooby Snack?”

“Enough referencing obsolete art forms, or we _really_ won’t stay for snacks afterwards.” Cavendish punctuated with an enticing lilt. Dakota found his heart skipping a beat, as it yet again took him by surprise to see his friend playing along with his teasing. If he had any doubts that the man was joking, the smirk Cavendish gave him as he folded up the map was enough to squash them into a fine paste. Dakota did his best to swallow down a new hunger that began to pool itself in the pit of his stomach, as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

“ _Ruh roh_ , I… guess I’ll have to stay focused then, huh?”

“Quite.”

And it was with that exchange that the two did just that. Dakota had to fight off the wicked temptations, as his body instinctively wanted to follow where the pleasant scent of food took him. He felt a tear come to his eye as he had to pass by a corn-on-a-stick vendor, glaring at the child that walked by as the butter smeared all over their face. UNBELIEVABLE! This was just cruel, and a part of him couldn’t help but hate Cavendish for the personal torture he was going through.

The thought of the older man was enough to suppress his frustrations, as he couldn’t _really_ ever hate the guy. Dakota came close a few times, as he sometimes wondered what he had done to be crazily smitten by his oblivious best friend. _A best friend that had a habit of talking down to him._ Maybe he kicked a puppy in a past life? He didn’t _feel_ like a puppy kicker, even on a bad day, but who knew how the whole reincarnation shtick worked?

Still… Dakota supposed even if it hurt sometimes, he would rather live a life where he was lucky enough to know Cavendish. Warts and all.

Sentimentality and frustrations aside, there really wasn’t much else to note on. He had passed a few rides that looked like fun, but none of the stands were coming anywhere close to selling pistachios. Well, unless you counted the sugar roasted pecans that were being sold in little blue paper cones. He guessed they were close, being a part of the nut family.

Dakota had almost made it to the meeting point, before something other than unhealthy snacking options distracted him from his plans. The time traveler found himself stopping in his tracks as a familiar voice could be heard yelling from the crowd.

“Oh! Hi Dakota!”

“Murphy?” Dakota asked, more to himself, as he turned around. He was greeted by the sight of Milo and his friends walking up to him, arms full of drinks and giant plush animals. He smiled down at them, instantly wrapping an arm around the literal walking disaster. “Hey Milo. Melissa. Zack.” The kids threw him a nod. “You guys enjoying yourselves?”

“You bet! Nothing says ‘fun’ like knocking down a few bottles for plushed prizes!” Milo mentioned chipperly. This caused Zack to scoff.

“Yeah, knocking down bottles along with all the neighboring booths with it.”

“Now Zack,” Melissa teased, “ it’s about winning, not **_how_** you win.”

“I’m pretty sure they just gave us things to make us go away.” Zack finished his thought with a shrug. “But hey, free stuff’s free stuff.”

Milo had been taking a drink of his soda while the two were bantering, the straw gurgled with a satisfying pop as he pulled his cup away.

“And I’m sure Diogee will like the rabbit plushie.” He leaned into Dakota, as if he was about to tell the world’s biggest secret. “ _He just loves rabbits_ , they’re his favorite!”

“I thought he liked otters.” Melissa noted, having recalled previous conversations about the matter. Milo, however wasn’t deterred.

“He does! He has many favorites.” It was then that something must have dawned on him, as he changed the conversation. “Oh hey! I just realized you’re by yourself! Where’s Mr. Cavendish? Carnivals aren’t fun when you’re alone.”

“Yeah, where’s your boyfriend?”  Melissa asked brazenly. The time traveler didn’t get a chance to answer straight away, as Zack’s over dramatic sigh stole his thunder.

“Oh, don’t start that again. **_Privacy_ ** , Melissa.”

“ _You_ just don’t want me winning that bet.”

“There’s a bet?” Dakota couldn’t help but find amusement in the exchange. He didn’t have to be a mind reader to tell the two must have had this argument before. Maybe a few times, if the sauciness was anything to go by.

“ _Only a little one,_ ” Melissa admitted. “I say you guys are together based on the vibes you two give off. _Zack,_ meanwhile, thinks friends can only be friends, or that love is dead, _or whatever._ ”

“ _No_ ,” Zack argued back, “I just think it’s _none of our business._ ”

“Potayto, potahto.”

It was funny. Once upon a time Dakota would have happily engaged in joking with the kids about the subject. He would have just said ‘yes’, and wait to see how it all played out until one of them casually mentioned it to Cavendish. And then later he would deal with the older man bursting into their office in a huff about ‘ _how dare he act like a child and play tricks like that_ ’. Dakota could clearly see the routine in his head, as if it was some sort of cartoon.

Yet… that was a past him. That was a him that, while he would willingly play fiancee to save Cavendish’s skin in an uncomfortable situation… Lying to Milo and his friends felt like turning his affections into a joke. Dakota couldn’t help but think of something Cavendish had said in an erased timeline:

_“I thought you were comforting me as my friend. [...] No doubt [you’re] laughing at my expense.”_

Dakota sighed, deciding it was time for him to finally act like the adult he was.

“Then I guess you’re gonna have to pay up, Melissa. Sorry t’disappoint ya, but we’re just friends.” The man shrugged, showing he wasn’t bothered by admitting it. “Besides, Cav would never go for something like that, seein’ as we work together and all. He’s more focused on being a hero than dating anyone.”

“That doesn’t sound like a ‘no’, though.” Melissa tried to dispute. Zack wrapped an arm around her shoulder, as he shook his head disapprovingly.

“Quit that, you’re just **mad that you lost.** Leave the man be.”

The red head was grumbling as she fished through her pockets, slamming the fiver into her friend’s hands. Frustration turned into cheer as she squeezed Zack’s hands competitively.

“Alright, **_double money then_ **. They’ll be together by the end of the year.”

“ **_You’re on!_ ** ”

“You know he’s standing right here,” Milo pointed out. It went ignored as Zack and Melissa shook on it, their game still on for another day. Sadly, as much fun as it was being around those chuckleheads, Dakota was still on the clock. Get it, _clock?_ Time jokes, people.

“Well that was fun, but I gotta go. I AM technically here with Cavendish-- and he’ll want us meeting up asap. We’re on a case.”

“Sounds impressive!” Milo perked up. “ You want us to go pick you guys up a couple of corn dogs while you’re working?”

“You have no idea how much I want to take you up on that offer, kid,” Dakota admitted. “But… I sorta promised Cav that I wouldn’t snack on the job.”

“Now that’s dedication. Well, okey dokey then,” Milo waved as he and his pals began walking away-- no doubt with plans of enjoying all that the carnival had to offer.“Good luck on your mission!”

The time traveler momentarily wondered if a Murphy wishing somebody good fortune was actually counterproductive, and it was with this thought in mind that Dakota continued on his way, weaving through the people once more.

_‘Eh, you know what they say, it’s the thought that counts.’_

It was a few minutes later that he finally made it to the meeting point, where Cavendish had already been waiting for him. The taller man seemed agitated, doing his best to stand out of the way of the constant influx of traffic. Dakota jogged the remaining distance, just as the his partner noticed his arrival.

“Any luck?”

“I was gonna ask you that, actually. So I take it that’s a ‘no’ then.” Dakota’s focus on the mission was instantly put on hold as he noticed Cavendish holding a carton. “ **_Hey!_ ** How come it’s okay for **_you_ ** to get popcorn, while **_I_ ** get scolded for it?”

Dakota watched as a series of expressions crossed his partner’s face. From confusion, to realization, and -- the most amusing of the three-- as a blush crept upon his face in a state of flustered embarrassment. Cavendish huffed, glaring as he turned his head away so as not to see the accusing look Dakota was giving him.

“They weren’t for **_me_ ** , _you voracious snackhound_ .”  Before Dakota could begin to ask his follow up question of ‘ _then who?_ ’, his answer came to him in the form of Cavendish hastily shoving the treat into his arms-- popcorn spilling slightly with the motion. “You were making such a **_fuss_ ** about it earlier, I hoped the way to properly motivate you for a change would be through your stomach. I had honestly **_assumed_ ** you would have broken your promise by now, anyhow.”

“ _You know what they say about ‘assuming’_ , Cav,” Dakota joked, more so to squash the warm feelings that were swirling inside him again. Popping the pieces into his mouth, he defended himself as he chewed. “I’ll have you know I didn’t even LOOK for any food stands that weren’t pistachio related.” The look of stern disbelief on the older man’s face told him he didn’t buy it. So Dakota shrugged. “Okay, _alright_ , I LOOKED, but I didn’t get any. Not even when Milo and his friends offered.”

“Murphy’s here?” Cavendish stroke his mustache for a moment in thought, as he considered the information given. “Hmm, that may complicate things.”

“Or it might solve the problem,” his partner quipped back, “ it’s kinda hard to tell with him around.”

“ **_Indeed._ ** ” Cavendish’s ‘stache stroking came to an end, as he threw the younger man a smile. “In any case, _my pride in your achievements aside-_ ”

“You’re proud?”

“ _Besides it_ ,” Cavendish continued, forcing the two to stay on track. “That _still_ leaves us the problem of finding Brick and Savannah. We can’t sabotage their cart **_if we can’t even find it!_ ** ”

Dakota took another handful of popcorn as he thought the matter over. Yeah, that did sound like a pretty big problem. While there was no guarantee that the other agents’ mission would be the cause of another Pistachion uprising, it still left him feeling weary. Who knew what could trigger another incident? Especially with multiple cases of timelines involved by this point, just about anything could cause a butterfly effect. Every day they could be just another misstep closer to nut-based disaster. But if multiple fractured timelines had taught Dakota anything, it was that time seemed to find a way of working itself out in the end. It let him keep Cavendish alive, didn’t it?

It was during this musing that Dakota had been surveying the area. Going from keeping an eye on people in the crowd who might have pistachios on them-- and could lead them in the right direction-- to looking out for Brick and Savannah themselves. If the agents couldn’t be found, maybe they were keeping themselves on the move? That made sense, in a way. After so many cases of standing around only for something to crash into their cargo, they probably felt it was for the best to not stay in one place for too long. The plan had its own risks, Brick and Savannah could be the ones that crashed the shipment. But Dakota had a feeling with their honed in and quick reflexes, they probably had a better chance of a safer outcome.

It was with this final thought that Dakota’s eyes lingered onto the tallest structure of the carnival, as a plan began to form.

“Hey, **_here’s a thought_ ** : so let’s assume they’re not staying in one place. Maybe we can get a good idea of where they’re going if we look from a higher vantage point?”

“Hmm, I suppose that would work.” Cavendish admitted, giving the idea a shot. “You have a suggestion on how we should go about it then?”

“Something like that. C’mon, we’re going on the ferris wheel.”

 

* * *

 

**_“I feel utterly ridiculous.”_ **

Cavendish’s complaint was muttered just as the ride attendant closed the bar over their heads-- the little swinging car instantly moving upwards so as to allow the next passengers onto the ferris wheel. Dakota couldn’t help but snort with mirth, as he was still finishing off the remaining half of his treat.

“Yeah, _sure_ ,” Dakota sassed, “because after _everything we’ve been through_ , **this** is the moment you start feeling ridiculous.” He lightly jabbed his partner with his elbow. “C’mon, Cav, ye could’ve voice your complaint **_before_ ** we got on, ya know.”

“I didn’t have one until I lived it. It’s been a long time since I’ve ridden one of these blasted contraptions, _I’d forgotten the embarrassment_.” It was the older man’s turn to punctuate his jesting as he returned the jab. Unfortunately, Dakota hadn’t been expecting the gesture-- his misfortune occurring when the act knocking his remaining popcorn onto the people below him.

“HEY,” a woman and her date cried up at them.

“ **Sorry!”** the two time travelers cried back in unison, as they pressed themselves into their seats so as to hide away from the couple. Whoops, so much for snacking…

Their cart continued to climb with height, and no longer having food to distract himself, Dakota decided to start looking around. Might as well do the thing they were on the ride for in the first place, right? Glancing over the side, nothing of importance stood out. He could see over many of the stands, but mostly is was just a sea of people. Young teens with their friends, families with their kids, and lots of paired off people as they laughed and were intimate with each other.

It was Dakota’s turn to mutter, as he shared his findings.

“Man, sure lots of couples at this thing. _Good for them_ , I guess, but it’s making it harder to spot Brick and Savannah out there.”

“ **_Indeed._ ** ”

The older man fidgeted some in his seat, his own anxiousness apparent. Silence sat between them, as the two looked over the horizon.

Dakota watched the people again-- half scanning for the green pistachio cart, half just following the zigzagging patterns of motion. It… was kind of peaceful up there. The cliche thought of being high above the world making him consider things like existence, and how maybe they were really just all cogs in some greater motion of fate. Then of course, with the sort of life Dakota lead, the rules he had broken over the many years of being on the job, there was also that rebellious voice inside himself that argued. Cavendish was right when he once said that their lives weren’t a story. That the only sense of control a given person could have was within the present, and the choices they made. Dakota was starting to get tired of making the wrong choices, though he had enough self awareness to know he would make many more in the future.

But that just meant he had to do his best to keep on track. Stay focused. Be the partner that Cavendish wanted him to be.

As if able to sense that he was being thought of, it was Cavendish who broke the silence by clearing his throat.

“WELL, since you were the one to bring up the subject-- do you mind if I… _Inquired about something rather personal_?”

Dakota raised a brow at this, taking in the fact Cavendish still seemed a bit on edge. Hands gripping the railing tight-- his knuckles white from the strain. The older man was nervous, it was easy to tell _**that**_. Assuming the guy had a fear of heights he didn’t know about, Dakota did his best to appear nonchalant as he turned as much as the seat would allow.

“Alright, **_shoot._ ** Whatcha wanna know?”

While he had been expecting a conversation about fear, Cavendish managed to stun his partner by what actually followed.

“Jesting about our ‘ _relationship_ ’ aside,” air quotations were used, as Cavendish went on. “Why, in all the years I’ve known you, haven’t you gone on any dates? Surely you must have **_thought_** about it?”

Of course he thought about it. He thought about it, specifically, when it came to the man next to him. He thought about it so much that sometimes he would be washed over by such strong sentimentality that he found himself slipping away from the promises he made. The promises that Dakota made for HIM. That he would be OKAY with just being this man’s friend and partner, as long as he still had him in his life.

Naturally, however, he couldn’t actually tell any of that to Cavendish.

“I dunno, guess I haven’t thought much ‘bout it.” Dakota lied. Cavendish, as if able to read him, scoffed.

“With all the flirting I’ve seen you do, I highly doubt that.”

“Flirting’s one thing, asking people out’s a whole ‘nother ballpark, Cav.”

Stillness sat between them as the older man let the words settle between them. Cavendish seemed to be contemplating something, and, boy, Dakota almost wished he could peak behind the veil to know what he was thinking about. They finally reached the peak of the ride, and Dakota allowed himself to stare at the view below. A calming sense of finality flowed through him, the sense of knowing where everything stood. Between him and Cavendish, as well as what to expect from it. It was enough, he reminded himself once more. This was _**fine.**_

It was then, as the cart started dragging the two time travelers away from the top, that Cavendish spoke again.

“So... there’s never been somebody special in your life? _Not even considering?_ ”

Dakota threw him a pointed look, allowing his glasses to slide down the brim of his nose as he let his hazel eyes lock with the older man’s piercing blues.

“What's with the game of 20 questions, Cav? You thinking of setting me up with somebody?”

It was Cavendish who broke the contact, as he huffed and turned away in that dignified sort of way of his. “ _Heavens no_ ! It was merely a question-- _you didn’t have to_ **_answer_ ** _if you didn’t want to_.”

“No, I can answer.” He had just been caught off guard, was all. “Yeah, sure, I’ve been around-- I’ve dated.  There’s Clarissa, Melody, Shauna--”

Cavendish huffed again, not wanting to hear the man’s _list_.

“Okay, _I get the point._ ”

“Emily, Becka, Mark,” Dakota carried on, not letting himself be stopped. It was the last name that caught Cavendish’s interest.

“ _‘Mark’?_ ”

“Ricky, Reggie, Rosanna.... _kinda had an R streak for a while there_.” All humor in his words left him, as an old sadness washed over the younger man. He smiled at his partner, the kind of grin that spoke of regrets that he had long since dealt with.

“They didn't last long though. I cared for them, but I was a practically a kid. They wanted commitment, I wanted adventure. _I didn’t think I was ready for both_.”

Cavendish, who had been gently stroking his mustache as he listened, waited a few moments longer before asking what he couldn’t help but voice.

“Do you think you’re ready for it **_now_**?”

That was the million dollar question wasn’t it? Oh, being asked something so deep, from the man who had made it clear that it wouldn’t work out between the two... It would have made Dakota **_laugh_ ** if it didn’t feel like a hard punch to the gut. Still, he felt like he was required to answer. Something inside him told him there was no looking back no matter what he said. Looking off straight ahead, at the dangling feet of the couple ahead of them, Dakota answered as honestly as he could.

“I like to think so, Cav. Just need to find me somebody who’s ready, too, I guess.”

Looking back at Cavendish, it was Dakota’s turn to take in the other man’s sad smile.

“I can’t help but wonder just what sort of special person it would take to handle that sort of commitment. You’re a bit of a menace, _even on your better days._ ”

Dakota scoffed.

“ Somebody real special... **_I reckon_**.”

“We're back to that, are we?” Cavendish asked, leaning closer to his partner.

  
“Little bit” Dakota admitted, finding himself equally pulled towards the man next to him as he leaned closer as well. “I missed it.”

“I **_reckon_** it can’t be helped, _hmm_?”

“ _I **reckon** it can’t. _ ”

Dakota felt the other man’s body heat radiating towards his person, like a fire that wanted to engulf him. He was his sun, the brightest object in his life that just drew him in with an aching gravitating pull. That burning desire that had a habit of hitting him strong and hard, and made him want to throw away all else with reckless abandon. Cavendish was _so close_ , he was **_there_ ** . Dakota gulped, his mouth feeling dry from this never ending thirst, as his eyes locked on his partner’s lips, slightly puckered in a way that drew forth such a deep sense of  **_want_ ** inside of him. Lips he had only kissed once before, and couldn’t help but want to do again.

But it was the memory of that timeline now forgotten that made Dakota close his eyes with a sigh, stomping on his internal kindling as he brought himself back to reality. Dakota knew where this sort of thinking led him. He wouldn't be fooled again. Pulling himself away, Dakota asked the first thing his grogged brain could think of.

“So… what about you?”

Cavendish, too, must have been in some sort of daze, as a look of flustered bewilderment crossed his features.

“I… _come again?_ ”

“You. Ever have somebody special in your life? I know you didn’t care for **_people_ ** in high school, I heard those stories,” Dakota once again leaned into his corner, doing his best to wash away all feelings he had been swept up in before. Put the heat back on Cavendish, let him take it for a while. He elaborated. “But there had to somebody, right? You’re tall and handsome, **_people are into that_**.”

Cavendish grew quiet, straightening himself-- his spine stiff in his seat. Dakota had begun to wonder if maybe he said something wrong, the guy probably thought he was joking again. The younger man was ready to swerve the conversation from this awkward road they went down, when Cavendish finally answered.

“There was somebody once,” the older man fidgeted with his fingers nervously. “Well, that is, she was… _somebody that I_ **_admired._ ** ”

Understanding hit the younger man hard.

“... You never told her.”

Dakota didn’t need Cavendish to confirm it, he knew the guy well enough that he wasn’t always the _**best**_ when it came to dealing with feelings. Going from closing himself off, to firing his feelings in a passionate frenzy-- it wasn’t hard to tell in _**this**_ situation what Cavendish had chosen. The older man took a deep breath, readying himself for the explanation he felt he had to give.

“I couldn’t. _It would have been highly **inappropriate**. _ Hildegard was my partner in theoretical time studies. We worked well, and our grades were the only thing keeping us from flunking out of the class altogether.” He gave Dakota a pleading look, as if he was begging the other man to understand. “ I cared too much about our futures to let something as reckless as my **_feelings_ ** get in the way of that. We passed, and she went on to having a _**promising**_ career. And _**that**_ was the end of **_that_**.”

“But it didn’t have to be.” Dakota couldn’t help but argue, his own feelings of unrequited love mixing with the guilt that his question had made his partner feel obligated to open up old wounds. “Did you ever think that maybe,   _just maybe_ , she might have liked you too? That it’s kind of hard to read how you’ll react to things?”

Cavendish scoffed.

“Please, I don’t need to be a mind reader to know when somebody is **_clearly_ ** out of my league.”

Cavendish’s self depreciation had to end, and it needed to _**now**_. Anger at the fact that these words were being said about his best friend, even if it was by the man himself, was enough to cause Dakota to act. Glaring, Dakota grabbed the older man’s hands-- even as he tried to jerk away in surprise-- causing the cart to swing wildly back and forth in the air.

“ **Dakota!** _What in the world-_ ”

“ **Stop,** you need to listen to **_me_ ** for a change.” He waited to see if Cavendish would protest. When he didn’t, Dakota carried on. “ Who told you that you were out of her league? Was it her?”

“Of course not! _She wouldn’t have._ ”

“Who was it, then? Who **_told_** you that you weren’t _**good enough**_?”

“Well, **_nobody._ ** They didn’t **_need_ ** to.”

Dakota had enough pieces to put the puzzle together. He, too, didn’t need to be a mind reader to know it was Cavendish’s own sense of self worth that was putting him in his so called place. Dakota knew what it was like to not feel good enough, and he was not going to let his favorite person in the whole world continue this streak.

“Cav… Have you ever thought that maybe you **_aren’t_ ** your accomplishments? That maybe people like you because they like **_you_ ** ? That you’re fun to be around? ” He paused, as the glare slipped from Dakota’s face as he threw his friend an encouraging smile. “ _ **Besides,**_ if we were going to grade ya on accomplishments, you **_did_ ** save the world. That should make you an automatic babe magnet.”

Cavendish, face now flushed from the praise, found himself staring at Dakota with wide eyes and awe.

“ _... You think I’m fun to be around?_ ” It was then, as if the latter half of the conversation finally hit him, he huffed in his own amusement. “ **_‘Babe magnet’_ ** ? _Really_ , Dakota, that’s going too far.”

“I’m just telling it like it is.” He gave Cavendish’s hand a final squeeze, before letting go and leaning back in his own space. He closed his eyes, letting his hands rest on his stomach. Dakota gave himself a moment to adjust before responding again.

“And for the record, I **_do_ ** enjoy your company. If you need me to say it more often, I will. I don’t want my **_partner_ ** thinking otherwise.”

"... Thank you, I suppose."

Unfortunately for the both of them, they didn’t get to dwell on their emotional honesty for long. For it was during all of this that Murphy’s Law had already set itself into motion. Milo and his friends had been on the other side of the fair, busy riding a pony attraction. It was interesting how sensitive an animal could be, as Zack discovered in that moment he was allergic to their dandruff. Startlement from the sneeze was soon to follow, as the creature let loose a cry and began flaring itself about. This in turn scared the other horses, and like a stampede of a fleeing flock of stallions, the children found themselves holding onto dear life as the small horses ran wildly about the carnival ground.

“ ** _This never gets less terrifying_**!” Zack found himself screaming towards his friends. Whether they heard him was another story, as they too were busy dealing with their own situations.

In no time at all the horses were on the other side of the grounds, next to the ferris wheel, when Milo’s pony began bucking and doing its best to throw him off.

“Woah, it’s okay! I gotcha, Sugar Sprinkles!”

He unfortunately didn’t have the situation under control, as the miniature horse chose that moment to buck its back legs right into the control tower of the ride. The lever sparked, as its speed was kicked-- quite literally-- into overdrive.

The passengers, almost instantly, could tell something was wrong as the giant wheel instantly lurched.

“That’s not good.” Dakota muttered, just as the realization of what was going to happen kicked in.

No other words had a chance to be said, as the ride lurched forward again, this time spinning them around in top speeds.

It wasn’t long before the momentum of the spinning caused the machine to rock off its hedges. And even sooner when the wheel began tumbling itself around the place wildly.

“DAKOTA IF WE SURVIVE THIS,” Cavendish screamed at the top of his lungs as the world roared past him. “ **REMIND ME TO BE ANGRY AT YOU!** ”  
  
“ **YEAH, THAT’S FAIR!** ”

It would only be later, after the chaos of the event had settled along with their racing hearts, that the two time travelers would find out that they achieved their mission. The ferris wheel rolled with an earthshaking quake through the grounds, having completely crushed Brick and Savannah’s cart in the process. There would be much celebration _**then**_ , as they found themselves living yet another day. Dakota would _**even later**_ process the conversation he and Cavendish had before the interruption of murphy’s law, and maybe even dare to wonder if it had all meant something in the end.

 _ **But in that moment**_ , all they could do was _**scream.**_


End file.
